The Missing Sequel
by RhapsodyinB
Summary: Immediately following Pocahontas 2. Pocahontas, who is about to leave London, experiences a crossroad. See how her final decision changes her life, and her lovers' lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Fan made. All characters from Pocahontas I and II belong to Disney. All rights to other characters belong to their rightful owners.)

1

John Smith couldn't believe the events involving Pocahontas, that replayed in his mind:

"We walked the same path once; I have found where I belong," she had told him.

He put her hand in his. "I hope you will also find happiness."

"May the Great Spirit always be with you."

After kissing her hand for the last time, he was gone.

Now that she was gone, the blue-eyed man looked in his pocket, hidden behind his sword. _That certainly wasn't what I had expected. I didn't even finish_... .

"Let's go home," John Rolfe said, while they embraced and kissed. _Home, at last_, she thought, yet it came across to her as feigned happiness.

After they stopped and looked at each other, the wind blew, gushing forth an assortment of colorful leaves. She heard voices all around her: "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever... ." Had she spoken aloud? That voice was her own.

Again, she heard another voice: "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you, forever... ." It was a familiar man's voice, that didn't belong to the man that was in front her. The eyes staring back at her were green, instead of blue. She remembered now... .

No, there was no going back now. It was too late. Her decision had been made. The shore was just barely visible now.

"Pocahontas, the ship has sailed. It's going full speed now. Pocahontas, what on earth are you... ?" His cries grew fainter as the boat became more distant.

She had jumped from waterfalls higher than this, but she never anticipated the water being so cold. This "River Thames," as they called it, was not "Chickahominy." She was fortunate a group of sailors pulled her onto the deck, wrapping her in a blanket to get over the shock.

"Blimey! There's a lucky lass. That 'igh tide could've sur'ly pull'd 'er und'r. I wouldn't be surpris'd if she prolly learn'd a less'n or two from Smith 'imself," chuckled an older man with a black beard, and a hook in place of one hand.

_Smith!_ The name drew back her attention. "You know of John Smith?"

"John Smith? 'Course. As Cap'n Christopher Newport meself, I've known all 'bout 'Sea Eyes' since 'e was but a lad findin' 'is way. There's sev'ral John Smiths in London alone, but e'eryone knows the famed Cap'n John Smith. What would you like to know Miss?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Not recently, but 'is flat is but a few blocks from 'ere that a way," he pointed with his hook.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Say, what is yer name Miss?" But she had already rushed off.

Flit, meanwhile, had caught up with her, as he was concerned for her safety. "Don't follow me Flit. Tell Meeko and Percy I'm staying here." Sadly, Flit flew back toward the ship. But before he reached, Meeko and Percy were already on their way to the dock, floating on her luggage... .

She found the streets of London hard to navigate, especially given the crowd of people witnessing her recent endeavor by the dock. By now, it was raining hard.

Fortunately, it wasn't long until she was approached by a familiar redheaded man. "Pocahontas? Still in London?"

"Thomas! 'Tis nice to see you again. Shouldn't you be in Jamestown?" She liked to tease him. Once a lanky youth, he had grown into himself, becoming a more mature young man.

"I thought I'd travel back to London to visit my family for a while. I was on my way there now, but I couldn't help but notice a familiar face in this crowd."

"I was looking for John. Have you seen him?"

"Not yet, but his flat is around the corner. I remember visiting it while he was recovering from the gunshot wound. I'll lead the way." He took her to and ushered her inside a multistoried building.

"John lives on the top floor. He gave me a key in case I ever wanted to visit." Some other residents of the building noticed them approaching and curiously watched.

A flaxen-haired, older, overweight woman, who had spotted them from her window, came down to the first floor to meet them."Why, good evening, Thomas. I see you've returned! Coming to visit Johnny again? And who, may I ask is your lady friend?" She inquired.

"This one of John's neighbors, Mrs. Molly Porter. Mrs. Porter, this is Pocahontas, an old friend of mine. I brought her to see John."

"Nice to meet you, Pocahontas. My, that's such an unusual name. Are you Indian? You're so tanned-"

"She's from Virginia, Mrs. Porter-a little ways from the Jamestown settlement, " Thomas interrupted, seemingly embarrassed.

"Oh..." she paused. "My, my! You're as drenched as a rat. Come, let's dry you off and find you a clean dress to wear." She ushered them up several flights of stairs, to her flat.

"This is lovely, thank you," Pocahontas managed to say while she and Thomas enjoyed some soup and bread, with Mrs. Porter.

"I always thought John was a very nice man. He seems to be a genteel, yet very elusive character, not mentioning much of his personal life."

"'Tis likely because you've always talked too much," interjected Thomas jokingly.

She ignored the comment, appearing excited. "Are you a special acquaintance of his?"

"She's the love of his wife-life, actually." Thomas tried to correct himself.

"Oh, he does have a wife!" She exclaimed. "I always thought he was too comely to be living alone. 'Tis no mystery now why he always refused my advances," she added sadly.

The door opened. The busybody neighbors barged in.

"Pray tell-Captain Smith has himself a wife?" inquired a young lad.

"What is the name of the Misses again?" asked an old woman.

An old man interjected, "I thought I knew all the stories behind Smith, but... ."

"Out with you-all of you!" Thomas' shouting made the neighbors scurry away almost as quickly as they came.

Pocahontas was amused. "Actually, I'm feeling quite tired. I'd like to get some sleep." For some reason, the misunderstanding didn't bother her, which somewhat surprised her.

"Your dress is not dry yet. I'll return it tomorrow. Here's a nightgown to sleep in," Mrs. Porter said.

"Thank you. I'll return yours on the morrow, also."

Thomas led her out of the flat and up another flight of stairs. He knocked on the door. "John?" No answer. "He doesn't appear to be home. Are you sure you want to stay here?" She nodded. "I'll wait with you until he arrives."

He opened the door, and lit a nearby lamp to reveal a simple flat with basic furnishings and maps lining the walls and table. It was rather bland, yet relatively tidy; and it was still more spacious than her wigwam. She thought it could use a woman's touch, but nevertheless, she felt comfortable here.

After looking closely at the table, she noticed the map on the table was a location that seemed familiar to her, and sat down. She recognized the shoreline, the same river she first spoke with him, as well as the location of her village and Jamestown. She was impressed he was able to visually draw the area after a relatively short visit. And it signified something else: He had planned to return. A satisfied smile appeared on her face. "Those are all John's voyages... ." He continued.

After he had finished, she began to feel weary again. Thomas led her to the bed, and she quickly fell asleep. Thomas, after tucking her in, sat in a rocking chair, waiting for John. -


	2. Chapter 2

2

"_Be merry, my hearts, and call for your quarts, _

_And let no liquor be lacking,_

_We have gold in store, we purpose to roare, _

_Untill we set care a-packing._

_There, Hostesse, make haste, and let no time waste, _

_Let every man have his due,_

_To save shooes and trouble, bring in the pots double, _

_For he that made one made two._"(1)

Captain John Smith was joined by Ben and Lon at the The Pelican pub in nearby Wapping. Ben and Lon, merrily enjoying themselves, took their final swigs from their tankards, and clamored for more.

"'Tis good to be back in London, Smith," said Lon. That wreck in Bermuda with Captain Newport truly set us back. Speaking of Newport, I wonder where he is? Still at the dock, I suppose?"

"Ol' Newport'll take care of himself, Lon. That drunkard never misses an opportunity for an ale or lager," Ben chuckled. "I heard you have your own ship now, eh Smith? When's your next voyage?" But Smith wasn't listening. He'd been nonchalantly drinking from his tankard, not speaking much the entire evening. "Smith, are you well? You've been awfully quiet tonight."

"What's wrong Smith?" Lon spoke up. "You haven't been yourself."

Before he could answer them, he heard a familiar voice calling him. "'Sea Eyes'! O'er 'ere!"

There was only one man who referred to him by that name. Smith turned to a black-bearded male nearly twenty years his senior, with one good hand, walking toward his table. _Captain Christopher Newport of the one hand, _he recognized. "Newport," he stood up, surprised. "How've you been old friend?"

The senior asked the bartender for ale. "Ne'er been bet'r, if I could say so meself. I thought I'd ne'er get off that wretch'd Isle," chucked Newport.

"So I've been told. I hear you'll be taking another voyage over there?"

"Aye. 'Tis me one of me final ones b'fore I join the East India Company. I 'ear you 'ave yer own ship now. Any new 'ventures?"

"Not yet, but you'll certainly be one of the first to know."

"You should acc'mpany me to Jamestown then. Two ships would def'nitly be bet'r than one." Smith clanked his tankard in agreement. "Still quite the looker, Smith, I see." He slapped him on the rear with his good hand before they sat down. "I'd be mighty s'prised if you 'aven't a lassie in yer life." Speakin' of lassies, ano'er 'one was jus' lookin' for you."

"Not Molly Porter, Scarlet O'Hearn, nor Susan Wilkins, I hope?" Smith rolled his eyes, clearly less than amused.

"I didn't quite catch 'er name, but she was far more slend'r than "portly" Pork'r-eh Port'r, and 'twas certainly not Scarlet or Susan. No one can mistake those last two with their reputations." He chuckled before becoming serious again. "She was copp'r skinn'd, with long, ebony 'air...like no one I've e'er seen b'fore. Me men and I picked 'er up from the dock. She was shiv'rin' cold. She jump'd from ano'er ship."

"Pocahontas," Smith answered quietly. He hadn't realized she was still here, and went to that length to find him. He admired her courage. _Still a free spirit,_ he thought. "Where did you say she was?"

"She was at the dock, but aft'r I told 'er where you lived, she ran off...Smith?" But Smith was already out the door. -

Trudging through the streets of London at this hour was no easy task. This was a time when vagrants asked for alms, and loose women would sell their "wares." Two such women wouldn't let Smith pass so easily.

"'Angel Eyes,'" hissed a hazel-eyed brunette, trying to grab his rear. "You must be awfully lonesome tonight. I would be obliged to keep you company for twelve-pence... ."

"Susan the Strumpet," mused Smith. "Must be an awfully slow evening, eh? I'm afraid I must be going."

"Come now, 'Goldilocks'," a green-eyed redhead cut in front of him, revealing her ample chest. "I can offer much more for less if what you see pleases you... ."

"Pray tell, what should I be seeing? A redheaded harlot by the name of Scarlet, who fails to comprehend the meaning of 'no'?'"

"Now Johnny, that is no manner in which to speak to a lady... ." Scarlet was always the most persistent.

"I was not aware there were 'ladies' here...but I'd be obliged to offer you sixpence apiece," tossing them each a coin, "for you wenches to entertain each other instead. You two can be ample company for one another...don't you think so? I'm much obliged, but I'm afraid I have other plans." He walked away with a smirk, leaving them with confused and angry glares. -

Smith took the short route home, through side streets and alleys. When he got to the building, he was surprised to find his lights on. He was even more surprised to find Thomas there, when he opened the door. "Thomas, you're here!" He greeted him warmly.

"'Tis good to be back."

"Are you staying awhile?"

"Actually, I came to visit my family, but I would've came by to see you anyhow. In any case, I'm here because a friend wanted to see you."

"Pocahontas?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"An old friend told me she was looking for me, and was directed here." It was then he noticed someone lying in his bed. There she laid; her ebony hair blowed with the wind from the window.

Thomas interrupted his thoughts. "Well, 'tis getting late. My mum, dad and sis are probably worried sick about me."

"Yes, you should probably be going," affirmed John, realizing the hour.

"Oh, I should also mention... ."

"What?"

"I accidentally told Mrs. Porter and the neighbors that she was your wife."

"You what?"

Thomas grew nervous, unsure if John was surprised or upset. "Well, Mrs. Porter, being curious and all, asked Pocahontas about her relationship to you, and "wife" slipped out of my mouth. The neighbors overheard. I'm sorry John, but perhaps her staying here would be more appropriate by being your wife."

John was unresponsive at first. He wasn't angry with Thomas. He was used to his mistakes by now; and this wasn't even a bad one... . But the thought of her being here warmed his soul. Finally, he turned to his friend. "Good night, Thomas." Thomas wished him the same, and left.

He walked back over to the bed. She rested so peacefully, as he always imagined...was he imagining it all? He gently stroked her hair, kissed her crown, and covered her with her father's throw that Powhatan gave him long ago, in case she grew cold. Smiling to himself, he slipped under the covers, and blew out the light. -

* * *

1) A Health to All Good Fellowes/ The Good Companion's Arithmaticke ; From Roxburghe Ballads " to the tune of " To drive the cold winter away." (Attributed to Martin Parker, circa 1560)


	3. Chapter 3

3

John woke up early, though he wasn't tired. It was reassuring to have another warm body next to him that night, and someone to wake up with the next morning. It never occurred to him there was a void in this part of his life until he met her. And now, the same woman whom just yesterday he thought had walked out of his life, forever, was now lying right beside him. And now, he was determined not to take this for granted, and risk losing her again. While he hadn't prayed much since he was a child, he felt obligated to look upward toward the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you."

As she started to stir from him awakening, her eyes peaked open enough to see the blue-eyes she had been searching for. "John?"

"Rest a while longer, 'tis still very early," he consoled her. And she soon went back to sleep.

He thought it would be fitting to have breakfast in bed. Looking through his paltry cupboard and bare pantry, he was actually ashamed he hadn't much to eat nor cook with. In these situations, he had no issue doing without, but he wanted better for her. Perhaps Mrs. Porter, who lived on the next floor downward, could spare some eggs and flour.

Mrs. Porter, was a little surprised to hear a knock at the door this early in the morning. She didn't often have visitors, especially after her husband passed nearly ten years ago. The plain, heavyset woman with flaxen hair and grey eyes was even more surprised to see a tall, blond-haired gentleman, who she took a liking to over the years, but often spoke few words to her in passing, unless she made him supper.

"Good morning, Mrs. Porter. I'm sorry to bother you so early."

"Oh, no bother, Mr. Smith," she replied bashfully. "Please come in."

"I'll only be a moment. Could you spare me some eggs and flour? I'll reimburse you when I go to the market later."

"' Tis certainly not a problem at all." As she looked through her pantry, and handed him the ingredients, she started, "Mr. Smith, while you're here... ." She had thought he'd want to take Pocahontas' dress with him.

But Mr. Smith didn't hear her."Thank you Mrs. Porter, I'm much obliged to you." And with a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, he was gone. Mrs. Porter, speechless, touched the same cheek and glowed. -

Pocahontas awakened to the smell of warm butter. John was by the fireplace, flipping what appeared to be little cakes in a caste-iron pan. "Morning, Love, did you sleep well?" How 'twas the bed? 'Tis not the softest, but..."

"John," she laughed. I sleep on branches and animal hide. 'Twas most comfortable, thank you."

While John was cooking, she noticed a stack of letters on a bedside table. Out of curiosity, she picked them up, and was surprised to notice they were addressed to her. _He had written_, she thought. The first letter was addressed five to six months after he left Virginia, explaining his recovery. Another, his plans to return to Jamestown. The last letter, had strange writing, a different return address, and an unusual name. Upon opening it, he explained it was a pen name for him. It explained his feigned death, less than a month after his disappearance. _He wanted me to know he was still alive, after all._

She felt ashamed of herself and wondered what she ever saw in Mr. Rolfe. A part of her thought he provided a sense of security. He wouldn't disappear for months to years at a time, leaving her and their child(ren) behind...but another part of her knew she couldn't be happy with that staid lifestyle. Wasn't that the selfsame reason she was against marrying Kocoum? Even while John acted like a swashbuckling sailor upon his return from hiding, she couldn't forget him, or his golden locks and angelic blue eyes. Even while watching him get her past the prison guards, and fighting Ratcliffe on her behalf, she secretly admired him. She realized now by fighting for her, he proved his dedication. If she ever bore children, this was the man she would bear them for.

He looked back to her again, and noticed she was finishing the last letter. "I see you found some of the letters. The rest are stowed away."

Now, she was having a glimpse of life with John. She could tell he wasn't wealthy, but he lived comfortably, making the most of what he had. In any case, she was never one to care about riches. She was always so rooted to her people, but now she realized they didn't need her. After all, she "spoke as the 'pale ones,'" as they liked to say. When she saw his people and world for the first time, she wasn't afraid. Perhaps she wanted to be a part of it, as well as his adventures... .

"Oh, don't bother getting up just yet." Before she could get up, he had the eggs, little cakes and two glasses of milk on a tray, headed her way. "I Thought I'd surprise you with breakfast. Crumpets and eggs, with some milk."

She looked confused. "What is a Crumpet?"

John chuckled, remembering she wasn't familiar with such food. "A Crumpet is like a cake. Taste it and see if you like it." She took a couple small bites, and as if she forgotten how hungry she was, gobbled it down before devouring another. John said almost apologetically, "I'm not the greatest cook, but..." noticing she had eaten nearly half, he added. "I suppose I should make some more." He grabbed a couple for himself. After they finished the eggs and milk, there was a larger one left, which they both reached for simultaneously. "Here." He broke it in half and fed her that piece. She fed him the other.

After some silence, that tension loomed over them. She knew what he was going to ask. "Pocahontas, not that I don't appreciate your company, but... ."

"John, 'twas perhaps a moment after boarding that ship that I realized I was leaving someone behind. I made a promise to be with that someone forever, and returned to honor it. Not knowing where to turn when I went looking for you, I was directed here. Then I met Thomas along the way."

"Only yesterday, had I thought I'd never see you again... .Now, you wish to stay?" She nodded. He was hoping that would be her answer, but a part of him still felt guarded, not wanting her to break off their relationship again. "Pocahontas" he started, after a long pause, "it gives me great pleasure to see you again, to stroke your hair...but you can't keep walking in and out of my life. I... ."

And there it was...that look. The same look she gave him when he nearly shot her at the waterfall. Those deep dark eyes stared through his blue eyes...those pouty lips... .It occurred to him that he hadn't kissed those lips in such a long time. She must have thought the same as they both drew closer to each other until their lips met. Between kisses, John tried to say, "well...I suppose..we don't...have to...get up...just yet... ." Before long, the tray with leftover crumbs, glasses, his tunic, breeches, her nightgown, and their undergarments, all landed on the floor. None of that mattered. They'd clean up later. -


	4. Chapter 4

4

Time had passed. How much, they neither knew nor cared. They enjoyed the solitude with the bright sun and the ocean breeze beaming through the window. By lying with him, she felt a sense of security that she never felt even with Kocoum's promises of protection. With her head on his chest, and one arm wrapped around her, John couldn't think of another place he would rather be. (Even those nights with the "infamous women" were not like this, as even they felt cold and clammy after the night was through. This time, everything was right. He actually found someone he wanted to experience this with more than once.)

"I've waited a long time to do that," he said, as he twirled her tresses with his free hand.

She looked up at him with a smile that reinforced his satisfaction. Then she said thoughtfully, "I should have come with you to London long ago." She thought of the wasted years, and what could have been.

"You like London?" He was surprised by her interest and regret.

"I do. I would like to live here, a while longer."

"Won't you miss Virginia?"

"I'll always love my father and people, but I prefer being here, with you. In any case, my father would not accept me now."

He then realized this was her first time. He knew what she meant. Her father wouldn't accept her back into his tribe, as a bondwoman. He remembered how their conversation ended the other day..._Now is the time_... .

Before he could speak again, she noticed a slightly visible scar on his left side. "Does it still ache?"

"Not much, but only when I apply too much pressure on it."

She kissed it, before laying down again quietly, for a moment, before speaking again. "I haven't personally taken the opportunity to thank you, for breaking me out of the Tower of London, and defending me against Ratcliffe. He certainly would have killed me had you not fought off all those men."

"Well, even Rolfe should have some credit in that. He assisted me and knocked Ratcliffe with the sail before he could kill me."

"Yes, but I know he wouldn't have thought to go to that prison, let alone think of a mischievous plan on his own...'tis not his nature." Now, she looked up at him again. "You've always been a venturesome, courageous one: not afraid to take risks and make your own path...much like myself. I've always found that appealing about you... ;" now she tousled his mane and continued: "...As well as this hair of grain, and eyes as deep and blue as the river, that I haven't been able to forget, even now... ."

More kissing ensued, until they heard a knock at the door. John wished to ignore it, but Pocahontas assured she'd answer it. Meanwhile, John put on his undergarments and breeches, and got up, looking through his pile of clothes. _Where was that shirt? _

In a haste to find something, she put on his tunic, not realizing it until too late, she opened the door. It was Mrs. Porter, with her dress.

"Why Pocahontas, 'tis nearly-oh, my, I'm terribly sorry." Looking at her attire, she realized what she had interrupted.

Pocahontas, meanwhile noted this, looking embarrassed. "I wanted to return this, as promised."

"But I still have yet to wash yours."

"No need to worry. Pardon me." She went down the stairs ashamedly before Pocahontas closed the door.

John finally found the shirt he wore that day, and opened the pocket he attached to it, pulling out an object. She recognized the shirt from that other day. _What was he looking for?_ "'Twas Mrs. Porter. My dress had finally dried from last night. I should probably change."

"Really? I seem to like the idea of you wearing my tunic," he grinned slyly as he took her hand and pulled her back towards the bed. He then became solemn, putting her hand in both of his placing something inside her hand.

"What's this?"Upon opening her hand, she found a blue diamond ring.

He explained. "I wanted you to have this. 'Twas my mother's posey ring. She gave it to me as a young lad, insisting I give it to a woman I considered worthy." There was an inscription on it that read, '_Together Forever'_.

As he was preparing to slip in on her left hand ring finger, she could hear her own heart beating. _How could I have been so foolish...?_

"Pocahontas, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She could hardly contain her excitement when she said the word, "Yes." -

It wasn't long until the newly engaged couple were interrupted, yet again. Suddenly, they heard a bark, and a rustling from outside the door. Rolling his eyes, and opening the door to investigate, he saw two familiar critters, fighting over a bone.

"Percy, Meeko? Where's...?"

He heard a humming noise coming from the window. Seeing a bird coming, he closed it right before Flit could reach. As Flit slid down from the glass, John reopened the window laughing, while Flit looked less than amused. "'Tis alright. I was only teasing."

Laughing, Pocahontas was more than pleased to see old friends. "Flit, Meeko, Percy, how on earth did you get here?" Then she saw her luggage, somewhat tattered and worn, but still intact.

Meeko and Percy noticed she wasn't wearing her dress. Meeko gave her a questionable glance, while Percy looked confused. Flit glared at John: he figured it out. John returned a self-satisfied look.

Flit then noticed her ring. As if reading his mind, she said, "Yes, we're newly engaged." Meeko and Percy looked excited, while Flit, silent for a moment, looked as if he came to an acceptance.

Then John became serious. "Pocahontas, I can't have pets here. My landlord won't allow them...wait." Seeing a ladder in a corner, he climbed it, leading to a loft space. "There's a window in case they wish to go outside. If they need to hide, they can climb up here. He never checks up here." He chuckled. -

The betrothed were married by the Justice of the Peace, deciding it would be best to regain her legitimacy and quell any confusion of their status. Ben, Lon, Thomas, and Newport were present as witnesses. -

Pocahontas, concerned her father would be worried about her not returning with Rolfe, took John's suggestion to write a letter. "Flit, please take this letter and find Rolfe. He'll probably be on his way to visit father." She wondered how both men would respond to the news. _They'll need to know eventually_, she thought.

John wrote his own letter for Captain William Pierce, a friend of his who happened to be navigating that ship. Flit was unhappy to play messenger, and didn't wish to bring the news to Rolfe, but he reluctantly carried both letters.

Pocahontas was suspicious when Thomas later offered to watch their pets, to give the couple some alone time, and noticed John later packed some bags. "I want to show you something. Close your eyes." He guided her while covering her eyes. "Now, open them." When she opened them, she found herself on a boat decked with roses and other flowers, with the name "_Pocahontas_" written in the side.

"'Tis your ship!"

"Our ship," he corrected her. "Thomas, Newport, Ben, Lon, and some of my other men helped build it. Lon, Newport and Ben's wives added the flowers."

"'Tis beautiful!" She exclaimed. She was so overjoyed, she didn't know what to do, but then the thought hit her. "Where are we going?"

"'Tis part of the surprise: Wherever you want to go."

"We'll go wherever the wind takes us." She smiled.

And so, they traveled through the River Thames, to the English Channel, and for the next month traveled throughout the Mediterranean, and the northern coast of Africa, stopping through France, Spain, and Portugal, and other nations. -


	5. Chapter 5

5

She looked intently at him, staring straight into his eyes. But instead of passion, he saw disappointment, and longing for something elsewhere.

"What is it?" He asked, after a couple of unusually strong gusts of wind blew.

"I cannot go back with you."

"Why not?"

She hesitated at first. "Years ago, I made a promise to someone to always be with him forever, after he made that vow to me."

"...And I am not him," he finished, disappointed.

"No. I must go back. I'm terribly sorry." She began walking, then running toward the deck.

"Go back, but how?" But by now she had already leaped out of the boat. "Pocahontas, the ship has sailed. It's going full speed now. Pocahontas, what on earth are you... ?" _'Tis no use_, he thought. _She's nearly halfway to shore now_. He didn't have the courage to dive in after her; he'd nearly drown halfway there. He saw some men pick her up by the dock. _At least she reached land safely_.

Captain Pierce, the redheaded navigator, watched in awe. "Where's she runnin' off to in such a hurry?"

"I suppose she's going back to see him," he sighed.

"Pray tell, who?"

"Captain Smith."

"The ol' sea dog? Why didn't she say so? I would've stopp'd the ship and taken her back, if 'twas what she want'd. But I s'pose she was prolly inspir'd from Smith himself, divin' to save a drownin' man," Pierce chuckled, before becoming thoughtful. "Come to think of it, she's the one Smith once told me sav'd his life."

"She saved _his_ life?" It surprised Rolfe that a man like Smith actually needed saving.

"Her father, the chief, accus'd him of killin' an injun, and sentenc'd him to death. She jump'd in front of his club b'fore he could strike. Of course, that corrpt'd Gov'nor shot at the chief, and Smith took the bullet himself."

_How was Smith always the hero? But she clearly cared for him very much... . _

"Do you suppose he'll still accept her?"

"Smith's a stubborn one at times, but he'd be fool not to. Heav'n knows Smith needs a strong companion to keep up with him."

That was not what he wished to hear. As time went on, however, he became quite acquainted with Pierce during the voyage, who gradually told him not only about his voyages, but his family life. "I find you quite the gentleman, Rolfe. You certainly share common interests with me own daughter, Jane. She once had a fancy for Smith, as a little miss. 'Course she was far too young for him at that time. Since she's older, she can't imagine bein' the wife of a sailor. Perhaps me own stories soured her. I'll have to introduce the two of you one of these days."

"I'm much obliged." Rolfe while grateful, had little interest in focusing on love at the moment.

Four months after leaving London, Rolfe was set to arrive in Jamestown. With nowhere to turn back, he was forced to continue the voyage alone, not that he had planned to; especially in a new land which he knew hardly anyone. He wondered why he had told Pocahontas, "Let's go home," when it was hardly 'home' for him in the first place. He assumed with her, it _could_ become his home.

Partly through the voyage, Rolfe and Pierce were surprised to see Flit on the horizon. "Inasmuch as it seems rather foolish to speak to a bird, is this from Pocahontas? Is she safe?" Flit nodded. Rolfe noted it was addressed to Powhatan. "Perhaps it explains her whereabouts. Thank you kindly, Flit."

Pierce was away from Rolfe when he read his own letter; nevertheless, he couldn't wait to tell his crew. The "ol' sea dog jump'd the broom!" Rumors began floating around during the remainder of the voyage. Rolfe, only hearing bits and pieces began wondering what their excitement was about... .

Finally, he reached shore. Perhaps now he could stop hearing the legends involving the "old sea dog". Captain Pierce, and all the sailors that accompanied this voyage, knew of him and his daring adventures. Pierce would say: "That ol' sea dog has been commandin' the seas since he was just a lad of sixteen years...the sly one once behead'd t'ree men as a young lad...the allurin' fox, once captur'd by the Tartars, and sold into slavery in Constantinople e'en wooed his Greek mistress, instead of becomin' her slave, hereby warrantin' his freedom... ." With all the stories involving Smith, he wondered if he ever failed at anything in his life... .

Without the letter, he couldn't think of a way to explain to Powhatan what happened to his daughter. (He wasn't even certain he wanted to show his face to the man ever again.) Surely he must know and Rolfe must share responsibility for not doing his part. Meanwhile, he stayed with a friend of his, Sir Thomas Dale, a dark haired man, the Governor of Jamestown.

"John, good fellow, 'tis nice to see you've arrived back in Jamestown. Do you intend to stay?"

"Actually, I'm not certain of that. But I am delivering a message to Chief Powhatan."

"Well, if you change your mind, I may be able to find work for you here. I have some land which I'm willing to grant, especially for a good friend of mine... ."

"I'm much obliged." Warily, Rolfe made his way, back to the village. Some men saw him coming and went to bring Powhatan. "Greetings Chief Powhatan, I come peacefully."

"Where is my daughter? Why is Uttamatomakkin my servant not with you?"

"Utta-" he couldn't be bothered to pronounce the rest of his name. "I can assure you, he is safe in London, and has decided to stay. As for your daughter, I apologize that she was unwilling to return with me. I do have a letter for you that appears to be from her." How she knew how to write and where the letter came from, he didn't know.

"Read it please."

He opened the letter, reading aloud: "Wingapo, nohsh-Hello, Father, I hope you are well. You must be worried about me not returning as planned, but I can assure you, I am well. I have the most wonderful news. Not only has peace been restored to our people, and Jamestown, but I have continued to find my path in this new world. Contrary to what was believed, John Smith is still alive and well; I am with him now, and am pleased to announce we are married. I wish to remain in London for a while longer, to learn more about the customs, to travel, as well as spend more time with John. We plan to make a visit back to you soon. Until we meet again, oh-wa-ka-no-ee-nay-Goodbye. Pocahontas, or hereinafter, Mrs. (Captain) Smith."

Rolfe couldn't believe what he just read. Powhatan on the other hand, while quiet at first, looked pleased. "This is good news. Pocahontas is safe. John still lives. My daughter will be well taken care of."

Rolfe was quite appalled by his response. "Have you no sense of decorum? This man becomes engaged to your daughter and ties the knot with her, without asking your permission?"

Powhatan, sighed and laughed. "Inasmuch as I would've preferred a different path, if you knew Pocahontas, she was never one to seek my permission when it came to following her own path. I once betrothed her to one of our finest warriors, not knowing that she had already chosen another. She chose to follow her own path long ago. I've come to find it was better than any path I would have chosen for her."

"But you trust that foolhardy, arrogant man-"

"That 'arrogant' man which you speak of is my brother, who risked his own life for mine, and is now my son-in-law. I trust that he'll take good care of Pocahontas. And to be honest," he added after some hesitation, "he's not the one I think of when it comes to arrogance... . Thank you, Rolfe, you are free to leave." And he took the letter, and walked away.

Rolfe stood there dumbfounded for a minute, until a warrior brought back his attention. "You have exceeded your welcome."

He walked back toward Jamestown sulkily, realizing who Powhatan was referring he lamented to himself: _She went back to him, and additionally, she married him. What was it that made 'Angel Hair' more desirable? I was a distinguished, dignified English gentleman, of esteemed background. 'Angel Hair', while considered handsome by the ladies who swooned over him, nevertheless, was a swashbuckling sailor with a less than honorable reputation. True, she was with him long before. I should have seen the possibility, given their history together...Perhaps ladies truly prefer the daring, footloose, white knights... .Alas, 'twas over._

Perhaps if he returned to London as soon as possible he can still accept his promotion from King James as Lord Advisor to the Royal Court, which he clearly was foolish to reject, for a fleeting emotion for a woman; especially one he wasn't originally fond of, until she wore her hair in curls and dressed as an Englishwoman. He also wasn't keen on having Chief Powhatan as an in-law, and he suspected the Chief thought the same. Perhaps he could stay and accept Governor Dale's offer. Another ship was scheduled to leave Jamestown in a few days, which would give him at least some time to decide.

Once he reached the Governor's house, he spotted a fair, redheaded young woman embracing Captain Pierce, who was talking with Governor Dale.

"Rolfe," Pierce called to him, "Gov'nor Dale and I were expectin' you'd return shortly. I was meanin' to introduce you to me daughter, Jane."

It wouldn't be long for Rolfe to settle into a new life at Jamestown... . -


	6. Chapter 6

6

After returning to London, Pocahontas became used to the bustle of life. She grew accustomed to her new last name, while maintaining her identity as Pocahontas. She became friends with Mrs. Porter as well as some other wives in London, who were also intrigued by her uniqueness and cute critters. It wasn't long before she literally became the talk of the town.

Still, she had the sense she was somewhat envied by others. A few women would stop to ask her questions: How did she know of the famed Captain? Where did they meet? Was she his wife? How did she manage to get him to fall in love in her? The latter question she didn't understand. She had no secret: It simply occurred. It soon became obvious that John had been acquainted with quite a few women in London before they had met. While this hadn't caused her to doubt her husband's devotion, she was somewhat curious of her husband's character before he came to Virginia. She asked Mrs. Porter while they went for a walk one afternoon.

"John has been quite a character in the time I have known him. I vaguely remember before he traveled to Virginia, he'd often tease the ladies around town. Though I've never seen him take any one of them too seriously. They always appeared to fancy him more than he did them... . I often told him he shouldn't lead them along. I suppose he was also fearful of becoming too serious, as he was required to be away for long periods at a time. Nevertheless, it appeared he didn't realize the affects of his charms; thinking himself only as friendly. After his return, he was different. Not so much teasing... ." She added, "You're quite the lucky one, Mrs. Smith." Pocahontas beamed in agreement.

One particular day, when John and Pocahontas headed down to the market together, she couldn't help but feel as if all eyes were on her. Two particular sets of eyes she noticed were from two women standing on the corner. One had red hair, while the other was a brunette. The redhead whispered something to the brunette, while the brunette whispered back. They appeared to know John, but she wondered how.

"John, who are those women?" she asked, pointing to them. Turning to see, he looked amused, then chuckled. "Don't mind them, they're nothing but trouble." And they went in another direction to the market. -

There were so many options Pocahontas had rarely seen before. So much fresh fish. She picked out something called Cod, an unusual fish she hadn't heard of. Corn, abundant in her world, was apparently a new commodity in London. John managed to grab a handful. She noticed John was passing out small metal items, or coins to the men behind the items. She remembered John explaining to her it was money-or their way of "trading." John used many coins to purchase the corn. Corn was expensive. Other purchases included potatoes, and a layered cake with frosting on top called a "trifle," which John explained was a dessert. After all the purchases and planning, she was certain it would be a good evening and supper for the two of them. -

Later that afternoon, John had to meet with King James I. Pocahontas thought about rearranging the flat a bit, to feel more at home. While getting ideas and preparing supper, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She was greeted by the two women she saw at the market.

"Good day Miss, or is it Misses?" It was the brunette. "I'm Susan Wilkins with Scarlet O'Hearn. "We noticed you in town with Mr. Smith, and thought we'd visit as old friends of his."

"Old friends? He's introduced me to many friends of his, but he's never mentioned you two before."

"How strange," Scarlet mused. "Oh, perhaps he didn't want you to know. Are you his whore?"

"I beg your pardon?" Pocahontas' eyes furrowed.

"The little tramp is clueless." Susan snickered. "You truly think you're the only women in his life? That the likes of Johnny would be happy with one woman?"

"I am his wife!" She held up her hand with her ring. The two looked appalled for a minute. Then Scarlet, now in her face, huffed, "My, 'isn't that lovely. Johnny has himself a foreign bride. You might think yourself pretty but..." She noticed the necklace. "My, isn't that lovely also. Was that another gift?" She went to grab it, but Pocahontas pushed her back.

"'Tis high time for you both to be leaving."

"Now don't be rude, we've only just arrived-and just in time for supper," Susan could smell the food cooking. The two attacked her at both ends, breaking off the necklace as well as her ring. Just then they heard a humming noise, followed by a snarl.

Percy had gotten a hold of Scarlet's dress "Stop it you! Sit!" But the dog couldn't be shaken. "Eek!" Susan let out a shriek. The bottom of her dress was moving. Jumping up she revealed Meeko tickling her feet. "Away with you! Shoo!" he chased her out of the room.

Then Meeko returned to Scarlet who had had enough of Percy who was now chasing her out. "This won't be the last of us. Ouch!" Flit had stung her. Percy continued barking while Meeko shook his fist, until they were both gone, with her belongings.

"Thank you," she said, hugging Meeko and Percy and perching Flit in her hand. "John should be back soon, let's clean the place up," she said halfheartedly, wondering how she would get her jewelry back. They helped her arrange his books and maps on shelves in the correct order and tackled the dishes and laundry. She hoped he would be pleased. But she was stirred by the recent events, trying to hold back the tears and anger. -


	7. Chapter 7

7

John knew he had to make haste, since King James I was no patient man, as he made it through Theobalds Palace.

"Captain John Smith, noble servant, I charge you with this new task. You are to work with the Plymouth Company, with the expectation to colonize a new land called 'New England,' with the same success as Jamestown. I assume you will have a crew and be prepared to set sail at once."

"Your highness, with all due respect, 'tis not the best time-"

"Captain Smith, do you dare to defy the King? You are aware of the penalty for treason... ."

He knew very well the penalty...and did not want to be accused (again). Still, given all that was occurring in his life at the moment, he needed to buy himself some time. "Your highness, I'm merely asking for an extension. It would be impossible for me to have a crew ready and assembled on the morrow if my best men may still be at sea at this time. I assure you if I assemble this crew by a later date that I would be better prepared to sail at a future time, with better results."

The King was silent for a while before he spoke. "Very well, you may delay your departure by a month or so, but no longer, for time is of the essence. And Smith, be well aware if you fail your mission, you will be disbanded from the Plymouth Company, and your ship shall be revoked for future endeavors, lest you later reprove your worthiness. You are now free to leave."

"Yes. Thank you your highness." -

When John returned, his jaw dropped not long after he opened the door. The smell of supper was heavenly. The entire flat was immaculately clean.

"What is this?" He noted all the changes made to the flat. "Where are all my books, maps, supplies?"

"I thought you would like it."

"Pocahontas, I really didn't want you moving my things around. I have a set way of knowing where things are."

"And what of _my_ things?! By living here, this flat is half mine, also. I should have a say in its appearance."

He paused, admitting she was right. It was their place now. How stupid of him not to consider it beforehand. "You're right-my apologies-'tis our place. You should be able to decorate as you wish, so long as I can locate my traveling items as needed." He noticed his books on the shelf, and looked around. "The books, are in alphabetical order, the maps are all rolled up...the laundry is done?"

"Yes, you'll have clean clothes for tomorrow, and the rest of the week."

"And they're all folded and put away neatly. Pocahontas, no one has done this for me before. I'm very much obliged." He went to embrace her, for his appreciation as well as for some forgiveness. But there was something in her responses, that noted pain. He had forgotten about his meeting with the King, as he noticed she was disturbed, and became concerned. Her necklace and ring were missing. "What is wrong?"

"Two women came by while you were out. Susan and Scarlet-."

"Susan the Strumpet and "Scarlet the Harlot? What did they say to you? Did they hurt you?"

"They humiliated me, calling me a whore and a tramp, taking the ring and necklace with them."

"Foolish wenches." He continued to embraced her while she shed some tears. "Fortunately, no one takes those two seriously, not even in bed."

"And you would know, how?" She was now looking directly at him. "Which one was first-or, did you entertain both at the same time? Have there been others?"

"Pocahontas, 'tis not important now-"

"And why not? I gave myself to you only to find you had already given yourself to them and who knows which others." She pulled herself away.

"Pocahontas...'twas a long time ago," John protested, regretting he had mentioned it. "I hadn't even visited the new world and met you yet. I wasn't always an honorable man; you were aware of that from my slaying reputation. But after you showed me the colors of the wind," as he caressed her hair, "you changed my life forever. Believe me, they envy you."

He could tell that while she still wanted to be angry at him, she was gradually becoming more relaxed. "Envy me...is that it?" She became coyly thoughtful.

"Of course they are. I married you, not one of them."

"You certainly think you can charm your way out of this one... ."

"Well, I am Captain John Smith, after all." She couldn't stay angry at him much longer, he was sure of it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other matters to take care of," he winked.

"Do hurry back, Captain. Supper will get cold". He could tell she was half-serious.

"Oh, I have no intentions of missing it." He added, "although I'm also curious as to what occurs afterward... ."

"That all depends on how soon you'll be back, Dear." She teased.

"It won't be long, Love." -

London's gritty streets were still busy this time of the evening, but he suspected just where they'd be at this time. Somewhere outside the pub, hoping a lonesome bloke would give them the time of day.

"I see 'Angel Eyes' has had a change of heart. Here he comes," mused Susan, who was wearing the ring.

"Good evening," he greeted them.

"Why 'Goldilocks', tired of the Misses so soon?" Scarlet, was donning the necklace.

"Actually, now that you mention the Misses, I believe you have some priceless possessions that belong to her." He drew his sword, which caught them both off-guard.

"Now Johnny, I know an honorable man such as you wouldn't harm two feeble maids... ." Scarlet grew nervous.

"I can assure you, this won't hurt at all." As he circled them, they heard two swipes of the sword from behind. Once he took two steps back, their dresses fell. "Do get dressed. 'Tis not the proper attire to be out in one's undergarments."

"You knob-headed bloke!" Susan was irate.

"You fool many with that pretty angel face, but a saint you aren't, arse!" Scarlet's face was beet red with anger.

"Of course you would know the difference... ," he replied smugly. " Now, regarding my wife's prized possessions... ." -

"You should have seen the expressions on their faces. I doubt they'll bother you again," he chuckled. He slipped on her ring, and refastened her necklace, after finishing dinner.

"I certainly hope not." She smiled.

"Thank you for supper, 'twas wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. That iron pot heats much better than the clay I cook with back at the village," Pocahontas mused. "But 'tis so heavy."

"Some days I wonder why I have it," John chuckled. I rarely use it myself."

"Then how do you eat?"

"Well, most often I'm hardly ever here, given I'm always traveling. But on the occasions I'm home alone, I don't cook much. Other nights I eat out with Ben & Lon, even Newport when he's in town. Thomas' parents invite me to their house on Sundays; And Mrs. Porter often makes me a large meal before I go out to sea again and when I come back. She claims she wants to keep meat on my bones, since I usually eat biscuits and ale when I'm at sea."

"She's such a nice women. She didn't expect you to buy her groceries."

"Well, 'tis my way of paying homage. She's like a mum to me."

Pocahontas was quiet for a minute. _'Twas just as he once said...no home to go back to...not belonging anywhere._ "But what about your family?"

Now it was his turn to be quiet for a moment. Then he sighed. "My father died when I was just a lad. My mother remarried soon afterward, and I never saw eye to eye with my stepfather. Out of rebellion from his strictness, I had a choice to abide by his rules or leave. I set out to sea at sixteen, and while I was gone, my mother passed away. I couldn't even make it to her funeral. My siblings I assumed stayed with my stepfather, but we lost touch not long after that." He sat back, as if a huge troublesome burden was released from him. Then he thought for a moment, wanting to take attention off of him. "What happened to your mother?"

"Oh, she passed away when I was very young," she looked sad upon mentioning it, but added cheerily "But I have many brothers and sisters. My father has had many wives."

"I wouldn't mind meeting your family," John though aloud. _Though I often wonder about my own..._he thought quietly.

She began to grow curious about his family. "John, how come you never mentioned your family before?"

"'Tis a long story. I've always been different from them...I came from a family of farmers. I was always the restless one. I'd convince my brothers to share my chores in exchange for some of my food, or wages, while I'd often sneak out to sea. They, including my sister, have always wanted the traditional life, while I yearned for adventure. You could imagine my father thought I was a poor example, and had me train with a merchant. 'Twas not for me. After he passed on and before I left, I told my siblings they should be free to make their own decisions." Then he added. "Though, I'd like to think they'd be happy to know I've finally found someone worthwhile."

She pondered all this for a moment. They were so different, yet so alike at the same time: _Two different worlds with the same lack of belonging, trying to find our place._

Pocahontas' curiosity peaked his own interest: _She knows nothing about my family nor my background. As my wife, she ought to know at least what I remember. Perhaps she'll be interested in seeing the land in which I grew up... ._

His thoughts were interrupted when Pocahontas threw a few spare corn cobs on the balcony, and Meeko and Percy eagerly and unknowingly followed her trap. Flit thought better of it, but she gave him that look, and he knew his place was to follow them. "And now, you're all mine." She glanced at John coquettishly, pushing him backwards, onto the bed.

Just what he was thinking... . -


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Willow-by?" She spoke slowly.

"Willoughby, 'tis where we're going. 'Twas the village in which I grew up. My farm is not far from here. My father willed it to me not long before he died. We came at a good time, as this area 'twas always naturally prone to flooding."

It was a long carriage ride from London, but worth the wait. As they left the busy streets, and entered the peaceful countryside, Pocahontas took in all the beautiful serenity around her. John pointed out places he remembered along the way. He could see she was fascinated by it all. The excitement shown in her face: to be outside the confines of London, and to breathe in the clean, country air.

They passed by a familiar church, The Church of St. Helena, as John called it. John admitted while he was baptized and raised Catholic there, he wasn't an avid churchgoer anymore. He also made it clear he wouldn't force her to convert, and assured her religion would not come between them.

"Here's the place." Sure, enough, there was a lofty cottage with a thatched roof, surrounded by a few smaller buildings. A main building for horses and straw, another for storing grain and produce, the other for cows and goats, and a chicken coop. While the animals were long gone, the buildings remained in tact. The main barn served as storage for the carriage and the two horses who pulled them. There was also a lovely garden out back. Percy, Meeko, and Flit were running around the meadow as soon as the carriage stopped.

"I've come here from time to time to reflect, although it's been a few years since the last time I've been here. My neighbors occasionally look after it when I'm not around." They entered what looked to be a kitchen, with cloth covering the table and chairs. As they walked from room to room, John showed her what he called the reception or family room, his parents room, his sister's room and another bedroom which John shared with his brothers. Starting from the kitchen, they removed the cloths and did dusting in each room.

In the family room, John uncovered a large portrait-the only family portrait he said the family could afford. He pointed out all the faces: "There's my father George," revealing a burly, handsome man with brown hair and eyes and a mustache; "My mother Alice," who was a pretty, slender, young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes; "There's Richard and Francis, my brothers," revealing a brown- haired boy with blue eyes and a blond-haired boy, with brown eyes about four and three years of age; "My sister Alice," who was a brunette infant with brown eyes; "And myself," a much younger, but curiously familiar looking boy with blond hair and blue eyes, about age nine, according to John.

Pocahontas could definitely see he had his father's manly jaw and broad shoulders, along with his mother's hair and eyes: such features that initially attracted her upon seeing him for the first time. She was becoming more interested in her attractively mysterious husband's family life.

Most of the rooms were bare, besides basic furnishings. The boys, room, however, contained some of the boys' toys, and John's childhood items: A small ceramic toy horse, a wooden boat, an anchor he took from a capsizing ship near the shore, a helmet and sword given to him as a teen by Captain Newport, a man he admired from childhood and eventually befriended.

"I had often heard of Newport's courageous tales out at sea, especially when he stole a Portuguese ship off the coast of the Azores. When I was apprenticing as a merchant in Lynn, oftentimes I'd sneak out to the sea port. The few seafarers would sometimes let me ride in their boats, and I'd pretend to be captain. One of these seafarers was Newport himself, who had taken a break between voyages to the Caribbean. Impressed with my leadership capabilities, he gave me his helmet and sword, and a musket, the latter which I brought with me to Virginia. These days, I keep it in the barn, not to actually use it, but mostly to scare off trespassers."

They decided to get some food for the week. Leaving the critters at home to their own amusement, they remounted their horses to the carriage, and off they went. -

Alford, a market town, was but a few miles from Willoughby. John mentioned attending grammar school there as a boy, and remembered when his father, as well as he and his brothers would sell produce there. The town was busy as it was market day, with other couples, families looking to buy and sell.

While Pocahontas decided to browse the market, John went to another stand to purchase fruit. Before long he noticed a little boy, about four of five, with blond hair and blue eyes was at a nearby stand that featured peaches. He was following a light curly-haired brunette woman with hazel eyes, holding an infant, also of similar hair and eye color. He eyed one he wanted and appeared to be asking her for one, but she soon became distracted when the infant began crying. He rolled his eyes, then tried getting the vendor's attention himself, but the stand was too tall. John smiled, amused by this young boy. There was something about the boy that reminded him of himself.

He walked over casually, picking out several good peaches, including the one the boy was eyeing, and paying for them. The boy, was surprised when John handed him the same peach. "Go on, take it."

"Thank you, Sir." Startled at first, he took the peach and bit into it.

"You're most welcome."

The boy began examining his features. "You're tall," he noted, smiling. I hope to grow up as big and strong as you are someday."

He patted him on the head. "Something tells me you will."

"And then, I'm going to sail the world and fight Indians like Captain John Smith."

"Really? That's quite an ambition... ." John was clearly amused. "What do you know about him?"

"I heard he's a fearless sailor. He's brave, strong, smart and I've been told many ladies are fond of him."

"Well, I'm-"

"And where did you get that peach, young man?" The woman redirected her attention.

"'Tis alright Madam."

"He bought it for me, mum."

"Well I hope you told him 'thank you.'"

"Yes mum," he groaned.

"'Twas no trouble at all," John assured her.

She smiled at the gesture."Well, I appreciate a gentlemanly example." She then looked at him strangely. Embarrased, she added. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, you look so utterly familiar to me... ." John secretly thought the same. "Dear heavens! We should have been home nearly an hour ago. Please excuse us. Hope to meet you again," she told John before they left.

Meanwhile Pocahontas couldn't help but feel as if the people around her were taking second glances, as they have likely never seen her kind before. The little boy from earlier, stole several glances as he walked past her. She smiled back at him, recognizing his youthful curiosity. Seeing her smile as an invitation, the little boy approached her while his mother tended to the infant.

"Hello Madam. Your hair is very long."

She took this as a compliment. "Thank you."

"Why is your skin brown?"

She wasn't certain how to answer his question. "I'm an Indian."

The woman with the infant rushed to his side. "'Young man, we must be going."

"But mum," he pleaded.

She looked back at Pocahontas, clearly embarrassed, before hurrying away. "I'm terribly sorry, Madam. Come along, my boy. Stay with me and your sister." The boy reluctantly followed, while looking back.

"'Tis no trouble."

John was just walking back with his basket of fruit. "It appears you have an admirer."

"He is rather adorable." She attempted a weak smile. He looks like a younger version of yourself, actually." There was something in her tone that hinted at bitterness.

"What is it?"

Reluctantly she spoke what was also on her mind. "'Twould not surprise me if-"

He knew where this was headed. "You don't truly believe-"

"Well with your reputation-"

"Could it be-is that Captain John Smith- alive and well?" A familiar voice called from behind him.

John turned to see a tall, lanky, dark-haired gentleman, whom he recognized instantly. "Daniel 'Danny Boy' Graves."

"'Tis good to see you, Johnny Boy." The two hugged and slapped each other on the backs.

"Danny, I'd like for you to meet Pocahontas, my wife."

"Johnny Boy tied the knot? Must be quite a woman to get this man to settle down. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Captain Smith."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Pocahontas, Danny is a good childhood friend of mine. He and his wife look after the farm when I'm not there. Speaking of which, how's Sarah?"

"Hello John," A petite, curly-haired blonde walked from behind Danny. "Nice to see you can commit," she mused.

"'Twas a long time ago, but I've come a long way."

"You certainly have. 'Twas a pleasure meeting you Pocahontas, but I must return to my stand."

"Still fresh on her mind," he muttered. "I'll be seeing you both soon." Danny waved goodbye.

Sensing the tension, Pocahontas asked, "What was that about?"

"Sarah and I were lovers, while I was finishing grammar school. Originally, I may have strung her along, but I was a carefree lad, not looking for love. But she was strongly interested in me, and constantly pursued me. After some persistence, we finally began courting, and remained in touch while I was training in Lynn. While she probably expected me to marry her, I once told her I wasn't ready for anything too serious and she angrily broke off our courtship. After I set out to sea I discovered Danny eventually courted and married her. He once confessed there were times when he wondered if Sarah married him for love, or because he was willing to marry ."

"You and your ladies. Any other catty past lovers I should know of?" She was half-joking.

"Quite honestly, those wenches were hardly acquaintances... .Most of those women you met in town were merely admirers...then there was that mistress several years ago that took advantage...but I didn't care for her... ." He took her hand, and began looking at her. "My last lovers are hardly worth mentioning now, but I assure you they didn't lead anywhere... ." He took out two peaches from his basket at offered her one. Her smile assured she believed him. They ate as they walked.

They hardly noticed that the young boy, who was curiously watching while his mother loaded her carriage, proceeded to follow them. -


	9. Chapter 9

9

"That should be enough to last us the week," John said, as he packed all the groceries and wares they purchased in their cart, beside a pile of straw. The little boy, who was now hiding under the carriage, climbed aboard and hid in the pile, just before they rode off.-

"Had I known you liked the peaches, I would've purchased another pound or so," John joked after noticing Pocahontas finished two more on the way home. After unpacking the groceries and bringing them into the kitchen, John noticed something was amiss. "I thought I had purchased another loaf-one's missing." Then he noticed Pocahontas munching on something in a bag she carried. She guiltily threw part of the remaining loaf, which was fought over by Percy and Meeko. "Well I know you hadn't done it," John told Flit. Satisfied he wasn't accused, Flit stuck his tongue out of the other two creatures, who glared at him.

Suddenly, they heard a noise in the barn. "Percy, why don't you sniff this out?" Percy looked at John as if insulted. "Fine, I'll investigate myself." When John went to investigate, he noticed a mess of straw leading to the rest of the pile of straw already in the barn. There were no other footprints outside the barn, which meant the culprit was still here. _Now where was that musket?_ Noticing it was also missing. Not that he ever planned to use it, but... .

"Bang!" The little boy from the market, sprang from the straw pile, aiming the gun right at Smith.

John was shocked. "Ouch-you've shot me," and fell to the ground.

Pocahontas hearing the noise, rushed to the barn. The boy looked frightened, running toward the body, when John suddenly got up. "Ha! I've got you," as he grabbed one of the boy's hands with one hand, and the musket with the other. Pocahontas laughed.

This took him off guard. "But-"

"Rule number one," he started, then thinking better about the advice he gave to Thomas, he continued. "You need to be of age before handling any gun. Fortunately for you, this gun has no powder, and wasn't lit."

"Let go of me!" At this point, John threw the musket into the straw pile while the boy tried to pull away, kicking and screaming. He picked him up and sat him down in front of him on a crate.

"Now, look at me. Who are you and where are you from?"

He looked straight into his eyes, now. "I am Richard Smith, the Second, of Alford."

John grew quiet. He knew there was something awfully familiar about the boy's blue eyes and his sense of stubbornness... .

"Are you really John Smith, the Captain?"

"I am."

"I knew it! I thought 'twas what I heard that man at the market say. Father said he was dead."

"No, I feigned my death, for safety reasons."

"That sounds like Captain Smith... ."

He couldn't speak for a moment, being overcome with emotion, until a smile finally came over his face. "I do believe I know your father. Is he well?"

"He's been out of town these past few days with my uncle; but he's well."

"Francis," he said aloud.

"How did you know his name?"

"Because...they are my brothers."

His eyes widened. "I'm related to Captain John Smith? You're my uncle?" John nodded. The young boy leaped happily into his arms. "I can't believe the man I've wanted to be is my uncle."

"How old are you, Richard?"

"I'm almost five, and please, call me, 'Richie'. No one calls me 'Richard' unless they're mad at me. Are you mad at me, uncle? I'm sorry for stealing your gun."

"No," he laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I think you have better aim than a friend of mine...but don't tell anyone I said so. However, I can also imagine your parents must be worried sick about you."

"My father's never home. Mum is always busy with all sorts of rubbish."

Pocahontas was meanwhile watched all this quietly. She shouldn't have accused John earlier. Still, she was amused at John's interactions with this child, as some evidence of how he'd handle any of his own... .

Richie noticed Pocahontas was watching. "You're the Indian!" He turned to John. "Is she your slave?"

"No, that's my wife-your aunt, Pocahontas."

"You can call me Auntie Po," she smiled.

"You married a savage, Uncle John? But I thought-"

"I've changed a bit Richie. I realized looking different doesn't make one better than the other. Please try not use that word anymore."

"I'll try, uncle." He looked at her and added, "she's awfully pretty." Pocahontas gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he blushed.

"I thought so," his uncle winked. "And now, 'tis high time we bring you back home."

"Do I have to go back? I want to stay with you and Auntie Po."

"Tell, you what. I'll give you a ride on Goldenrod, while Aunt Po rides Dark Knight, and we'll make it an adventure."

"Really? I do like adventures."

_Well I'll certainly be in for one if I meet my brothers again..._ , John thought to himself, as he hoisted Richie on his horse. -

Along the way, John and Pocahontas learned from Richie that John's brothers were successful merchants, and lived together in an estate along with their wives, children, and their sister. When they reached Alford Manor, a stately mansion, Pocahontas looked in awe. This home was much bigger than even the long houses she had at home.

"Nice to see my brothers have done well for themselves," John commented.

"Thank heavens-you're safe!" A slender, pretty, petite, brunette answered the door. "We were all so worried about you."

There was something about her that seemed familiar to John. "Alice? Is that you?"

Taken aback, she studied the man, with her mother's hair and eyes. "John?"

"Auntie Alice, I went home with Uncle John and Auntie Po. I'm alright."

"Pocahontas." Pocahontas finished.

"Oh, pardon my manners-please come inside. It's nice to meet you, Pocahontas...and so nice to see you again, John."

Two attractive but harried housewives rushed down the grand staircase. One was the woman they met other was a reddish blonde with green eyes.

"Richard! Where have you been? I told you several times to stay with me and your sister," scolded the woman from earlier.

"Your mother and I have been pulling our hair out, wondering where you are," said the reddish blonde.

"Mum, Auntie Margaret, I'm alright, really. I found Uncle John and Auntie Po."

"You're the two we saw this afternoon!" She thought for a moment.

"John Smith? Are you-"

"Captain John Smith," replied Richie proudly.

"Elizabeth-Sarah Robinson Graves' sister," John recalled. "You married Richard?You were always more headstrong than he was," he joked. She tried to slap him playfully, but he moved away.

"Richie, go upstairs with your Aunt Margaret and get washed up before supper. I'd like to speak with your uncle."

"But where's father and Uncle Francis?"

"They're out looking for you. Now 'tis high time you took a bath. Come, come. Pleasure meeting you two."

He reluctantly followed his aunt up the stairs. Turning to them, Richie's mother gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for finding him, and bringing him home safely."

"I should say he found us," admitted John. "We found a stowaway when we got back to our barn."

"Please stay for tea. Alice will you get the tea and sandwiches ready?"

"Certainly, Elizabeth."

"She took them through various rooms, including the kitchen, receptions, bedrooms, offices, and tea room. She even introduced them to the children."This is Richard and my daughter, Elizabeth, or Lizzie" as they took turns holding the infant. "Here's Anne, whom we call Annie, and her brother Matthew, or Mattie; Margaret and Francis' children." Annie, a curly reddish-blonde with grey eyes, about three years old, was playing with her light brown-haired brother with hazel eyes, a young toddler just over a year old. "Annie, Mattie, come meet your uncle and aunt." -

"Your hair is lovely, Auntie Po," commented Annie, as the adults sat in the tea room. "Thank you. I let Meeko tie it at night, and during the day, I let it to blow in the wind," she proceeded to bounce Lizzie in her lap.

"Who's Meeko?" Asked Annie.

"Meeko is my raccoon friend."

"Are raccoons similar to dogs?" Richie was curious.

"Not quite," John replied, while hoisting Mattie in the air. "But we have a dog-a bulldog-named Percy. We left them at home, but... ."

"Oh, I love dogs, but father won't let me have any," said Richie sadly.

"Father won't buy one. Uncle Richard won't like it," Annie concurred.

"Percy and Meeko would be happy to meet you," Pocahontas reassured him.

"Mum, could I visit Uncle John and Auntie Po?" Annie looked eager.

"Could I, too, mum? Please?" Richie pleaded.

"I think you should wait until your father gets home," replied Margaret.

"We'll discuss that later, Richie." Elizabeth turned to John.

"Of course not," chuckled John.

"As much as the two fight with each other, they never bite anyone."

"Suddenly they heard the door open. Two men walked into the receptions; one with brown hair, and one with blond. Both had similar bone structures to John and striking features, but were perhaps inches shorter.

"Father! Uncle Francis!" Richie ran to greet them.

"Good heavens! We've searched all over for you. Thank goodness you're safe." His blond uncle hugged him.

"Richard, how many times have I told you..." the other man scolded, but paused. "Who brought you here?"

"My Uncle John brought me, with Auntie Po."

"Who?" He looked and came face to face with his brother, speechless.

"John, is that really you?" Francis asked. "Why, I haven't seen you in-"

"Years." He finished, putting Mattie down to walk. "'Tis me alright."

Francis was speechless, not knowing what to think.

"Father," Annie hugged his leg. "Can I visit Uncle John and Auntie Po?"

"We'll discuss this after supper," Francis whispered to Annie, giving her a hug and kiss.

"Will they stay, father?"

"Go upstairs with your brother, so your Uncle Richard and I can talk to Uncle John." Looking back at them at the foot of the stairs, she followed her mother, aunts, baby cousin, and her brother.

"Can I go too, father?" Asked Richard.

"You young man are going upstairs-to your room! "

"But father-"

"Upstairs now!"

Richie ran upstairs in tears.

A while later, Elizabeth would wait at the top of the stairs to catch the rest of the conversation, which she know wouldn't be pleasant.-


	10. Chapter 10

10

"After all these years, you finally show your face again? You think you can simply waltz in here, charm my entire family, and suddenly all is well?" Richard wasn't thrilled.

"Richard-and Francis. I must have sent hundreds of letters to you throughout the years. I have not received one response. I apologize for the many wasted years. But I'm grateful that I have finally returned, when I otherwise thought you'd want nothing to do with me anymore."

"You sent letters?" Richard paused, then rekindled his anger. "What makes you think I want anything to do with you now?"

"You'd rather me be dead?"

"You've been dead to me and the rest of us for years."

"Now, Richard-"

"Francis-I am speaking. And who is this woman accompanying you?"

"This is my wife, Pocahontas."

"Your wife? What church were you married in?"

"We weren't married in a church," he replied to Richard. "We went before the Justice of the Peace."

"Not even a proper wedding?! Is she even a Christian?"

"I am not," she answered Richard.

"Richard, why- ."

"Francis, quiet please. You brought a heathen into my house-"

"I am not a heathen!" She shouted.

"Heathen?" John retorted. "She has more etiquette than some of the most 'civilized' people I've known."

"Richard!"

"I said quiet Francis!"

"Fine. 'Tis perfectly clear we're not welcome. I think 'tis best we leave." John began storming off.

"Of course, do what you do best... ," replied Richard smugly.

Pocahontas walked up to him. "If you do not want me here, I will certainly not wear out my welcome, but I refuse to be insulted. I am no less civilized and far more forgiving than you. I may not know your God, although I desire to; yet I can't imagine your God being pleased by this. I will not spoil the rest of your evening." She turned to leave.

"Now wait a moment-".

"Francis!"

"Richard, that's quite enough!" Francis surprised them all by raising his voice. "'Tis my property also, Richard-remember the will... ." Now, he spoke regularly. "I know 'tis been many years, but perhaps we've all held grudges for far too long. Speaking as another owner of this home, you're welcome to stay for supper."

"Yes, please stay." Elizabeth came down the stairs. "The children love having you here, and it would mean so much to them if you could stay." She turned to Richard. "I believe Richie should visit John if he remains on his best behavior."

"Elizabeth-"

"Now Richard," she reasoned. "I gave him a lashing for it. That's punishment enough. He already apologized. He ought to know his uncle and aunt. Do you wish to break his heart?"

Richard, feeling outnumbered, took a moment to calm down before speaking. "Alright, you're welcome to stay," as he patted his hand on his brother's shoulder, out of politeness. He whispered to Elizabeth. "I'll speak to Richie, shortly." -

Soon, they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Charles," Alice mused. "Richard and Francis invited him over."

"Who's Charles?" John asked curiously.

"Alice's beau." Annie made a disgusted face.

"You don't care for him?" Asked John.

Annie shook her head. "I think he's rather boring."

"Father and Uncle Francis think he's wonderful, because he has money." Richie seemed less than enthused.

"Now Richie," Richard scolded him. Then he turned to John. "Charles Birmingham is an accomplished barrister or lawyer. He comes from a family of barristers who studied law at Oxford for generations."

"Good evening all." A distinguished dark haired gentleman walked in with Francis. He kissed Alice and sat beside her. "Oh, I see we have a few more faces."

Alice introduced them. "This is my brother, John."

"You're John Smith, the Captain?"

"Aye, Aye."

"I heard so many amazing stories about you, though I never realized you were also one of Alice's brothers."

"Yes, unfortunately, I'm the black sheep of the family." He looked directly at Richard, who rolled his eyes.

"And," Alice continued. "This is Pocahontas, my sister-in-law," who held Mattie in her lap.

"Pocahontas, that's quite an unusual name," he mused. "Never thought the man who kidnapped Indians would marry one."

"Ahem." Alice and a few others cleared their throat.

Charles, realizing his opinion wasn't well received, quickly changed the subject. "This roast chicken is delightful."

"I've been wanting to know, what's it like in Virginia. 'Tis anything like here?" Alice turned her attention to Pocahontas, wanting her to feel welcome.

"Well, there are many trees, probably as high as some buildings in London. We don't have as much open land, as 'tis mostly wooded. There are rivers, lakes, ponds, and mountaintops."

"That sounds lovely," Elizabeth chimed in.

"I'd like to visit Virginia someday, to see the world and new people." Alice began to daydream.

Charles soon interrupted her thoughts. "But what's wrong with England? You have London, you have farms, beautiful countryside... ."

"Oh, 'tis all wonderful, really. But it would be nice to venture out every so often."

Now it was Margaret's turn to speak up. "John, Pocahontas, you've never told us how you two actually met."

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself," chimed in Elizabeth.

"Actually, I saw John first. I noticed these strange men approaching our land, and I wanted to investigate. I spotted John coming out of a boat, and... ."

"...And what?" Alice was eagerly listening. "Well, I'd rather not tell what I was truly thinking at the dinner table." The ladies laughed. "But you could say I was a secret admirer of sorts, and followed him along."

"Well, John," Francis spoke. "We all should hear your side of the story."

"I remember that." He whispered to her. "You _were_ hiding in those bushes!" He continued. "I washed up at a waterfall. After all, I haven't seen clean water in four months." Now everyone laughed. "I noticed a reflection in the water. Not knowing what I was in for, I hid. When I noticed someone coming, I aimed. But when the mist cleared, I saw her and didn't know what to think. I noticed she looked scared, and put my gun down; but as I approached, she ran away, forcing me to chase her down the river."

"I didn't expect you to run so quickly, especially with armor on." Laughter ensued.

"Well, if you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have needed to."

"Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have ran."

"What could I expect, for all I knew, you could've been that warrior, Kocoum." More laughing.

"Who's Kocoum?" Now Richard was interested.

"My former betrothed until John appeared. After he chased after me, he convinced me to take his hand, and ever since then, it changed my life forever." The ladies awed in unison.

"Changed your life forever? It changed my life forever, also."

"But how did you get past the language barrier?" Charles had to inquire.

"What difference does it make, Charles?" Alice wished he hadn't interrupted. "They clearly mastered it after some time."

"'Twas I thought a valid question," Richard defended him.

"'Tis difficult to explain, but somehow, I listened to the words he was saying, and it came to me."

"Interesting. A new language often takes months to learn... ." Charles droned on.

Pocahontas turned her direction to her sister-in-laws. "Now I'd like to hear your stories."

The rest of supper turned out fairly well. Richard was quiet through most of it, Charles talked a great deal while hardly anyone listened. Pocahontas, on the other hand felt as if she belonged. And John was pleased to reunite with his family. -

And so, after a long night of catching up, Richie and Annie, rode home with John and Pocahontas for the night. Richie and Annie, played with Meeko, Percy, and Flit, until late evening. John pretended to be a pirate and chased the children around the meadow playfully. As fast as they were, he was still more than capable of keeping up with them.

Pocahontas began thinking about how much their lives had already changed, and would continue to change. _'Tis the right time...I'm quite sure now: I'm ready. Is he?_

As it grew dark, she called to them. "Richie, Annie, Mehci kawis-Now go to sleep."

"But Auntie Po we're not tired," Richie argued.

"I could sing you two a song," Pocahontas offered.

"Please do," Annie pleaded.

"Steady as the beating drum... ."

Pretty soon, the children were fast asleep. John tucked them both into their beds and kissed then goodnight. He refurnished Alice's room for Annie and his brother's room for Richie.-

"You have a very interesting family, John. How come you never tried to reconnect with them before, besides the letters?" She settled into the bed.

"I suppose I was afraid-imagine, me afraid of my own family-thinking they would want nothing of me, as Richard."

"He does, he's simply to proud to admit it. He must feel like he must always be the responsible one... ."

"Yes, 'twas always like Richard. Even as children, he wanted to act older than me. Of course I'd fight with him. Francis was always the quiet one... . And Alice was the one we all protected... .I've never heard Francis speak out against Richard. He's certainly changed."

"I like your family. Even Richard seems fine at times. Alice seems the most like you-very free spirited."

"Alice and I were my mother's favorites. My parents loved all of us, but we were most like my mother, while Richard and Francis were more like my father. My mother encouraged my seafaring adventures while my father wanted me to tend to the farm, or do something he considered useful." He paused for a moment, and changed the subject. "If we have kids, I hope we have a son and a daughter. Richie and Annie make me consider what it would be like to be a father."

_He had considered it. _"You will be a father."

"Does this mean...?" She nodded. _That explains the excess food consumption._"That's wonderful news! We'll tell the rest of them the next time we meet...and we should plan to visit your father."

"Yes. I feel as if he's missing so much. Do you think he received the letter?"

"We'll soon find out."

As pleased as John was, fears consumed his mind. This was indeed exciting, yet overwhelming. Admittedly, having a family wasn't even on his mind until she came around... .That time for him to set out to sea was fast approaching. How could he leave her now, especially knowing this? He hadn't even told her yet. _Better not to tell her now, either, as it would surely break her heart. But no, there was no bowing out. I would have to leave and tell her soon. Could I...? 'Twas worth the risk? There has to be a way... ._


	11. Chapter 11

11

The Smiths took Richie and Annie on their horses for a ride. They decided to have a picnic breakfast along the beach in Mablethorpe. Flit scaled the shoreline, while Meeko and Percy nibbled on bread. For amusement, Pocahontas walked barefoot in the water.

"'Tis bitter cold," she shivered.

"It takes some getting used to." John's feet appeared to be immune to the cold. "I've been in water as cold as ice; and even as hot as boiling water," he bragged proudly.

"Is that so?" After a while, she couldn't feel the chill anymore, and relaxed. Feeling mischievous, she splashed water on John, and he soon splashed her back. The children, still eating, laughed at their antics.

"You two are such silly gooses," Annie giggled. Richie mischievously threw seaweed at her. "Ew, yuk!" She threw some back, and both threw a few more times at each other.

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun," defended John.

"I wish father thought that way," commented Richie.

"Your father needs to loosen his girdle." John's comment made them all laugh.

"Uncle, you're nothing like father. 'Tis almost like you're not even brothers."

"I wouldn't say so. Perhaps your father is usually more serious like our father, your grandfather. I was more like your grandmother-lax, and free-spirited. But while we're both good fellows, we're also stubborn as mules at times. Your father only wants what's best for you." Richie looked at him like he wanted to believe that. "Someday you'll see."

Annie had stopped eating, becoming thoughtful. "Uncle, what is London like?"

"Well 'tis lively, and bustling. A little dirty, even. But I like that everything is there, yet I can escape to wherever, whenever."

"Someday I want to be able to travel like you, uncle. Not having a home, free to do as I please, without a care in the world... ." Richie went on about his fantasies.

"Richie, as much as I like coming and going, I don't want you to think 'tis always pleasant. Sometimes 'tis nice to have a home to go to, and knowing people care about you... .I think I was secretly searching for that before I met your aunt." This made his wife smile.

"Uncle, do you think we can visit you in London?" Richie asked John.

"Tell you what. We'll make a trip to London, and we'll show you around town." John's answer made them jump for joy. -

London was just as lively as John indicated: Carriages traveling along, people trudging through the streets, vendors shouting out for people to buy their wares, the breeze from the River Thames cooling the atmosphere.

Richie was enamored by it all."'Tis great uncle. I think I'd like to live here someday."

"One day at a time, Richie," he reminded him. "And remember, no wandering off-either of you."

"Yes, uncle," they replied grudgingly.

"Those dresses are lovely," commented Annie, regarding a few women walking past them.

"Those women are likely married to bankers, barristers, and wealthy merchants."

"And what about those ladies?" Annie pointed to a familiar redhead and brunette, who turned up their noses upon seeing John.

"Why did they do that, uncle?"

"'Tis a story for another time, Annie...and believe me, they're not ladies. I hope I never see you on the streets like this."

"What do you mean, uncle?"

"Never-mind, Annie. Perhaps I'll explain when you're older."

Something else soon caught Annie's attention. "Can I visit the dress shop, auntie?"

"We'll meet you two at the dock." Pocahontas said while Annie pulled her towards the store.

Richie saw an unusual man. "Who is that man with the hook?"

"Captain Christopher Newport. He's a good friend of mine."

"Is that his ship?"

"'Tis his. There's mine over there." John could hardly keep up with Richie when he heard that. -

"The li'l laddie is a young'r version of you, Smith," Captain Newport spoke of Richie.

"He wishes to be more like me, although I think he should be himself."

"'Tis hard not to look up at an adm'r'ble man, 'specially if he's yer uncle," he winked.

"Sir, what happened to your hand?"

"'Tis bet'r you know not, laddie."

John hoisted Richie on his shoulders, handing him a compass. "You're in charge."

"Reef the topsails! Steady on your course!" Richie enjoyed being captain.

"Sounds like what a man I know used to say," a familiar voice laughed.

"Thomas!"

"Who's this little rascal?"

"I'm not a rascal," Richie defended. But as John put him down, he gave him a glance indicating otherwise.

"This would be my nephew, Richie."

"I didn't know you had much family left, John."

"Honest, neither did I, until recently." He turned to his nephew. "Thomas is a friend of Aunt Po and I."

Annie and Pocahontas were approaching the dock, but when Annie saw Newport waving with his hook, she clung to her aunt fearfully.

"Nooo," she pleaded tearfully. Pocahontas carried her and consoled her the rest of the way.

"Tis alright Annie. Old Newport can't harm anyone." Then John whispered jokingly, "he's only got one hand after all."

Newport pressed his hook against John's back, half teasing, and half threatening him for his remark, but mostly to hide it from Annie.

John turned to Thomas and Newport. "This is Annie, my niece, Annie, this is Thomas."

The three-year-old studied the young gentleman in his twenties, before addressing her aunt and uncle. "He's quite good-looking." Thomas blushed.

"But he's much too old for you," scolded John, teasingly.

"Come now, John, she's only a child," he reasoned.

Newport held out his good hand."Cap'n Newport at yer service, li'l lassie."

Annie cautiously and curiously approached him. Then finally, she shook his hand. "Where is your hook?" She shook it also. She began to relax again, turning her attention to John."Uncle John, look what Auntie Po bought me." Annie turned around, revealing hair combs in her hair, which was braided down the middle. "Auntie Po braided it for me."

"'They're beautiful." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's past midday John, we should be heading back," Pocahontas said quietly.

"Can Thomas come?" The children pleaded.

"I'll let Thomas decide."

Thomas looked at the eagerness on their faces. "Well, I don't see why not." -

Thomas took turns giving the children piggy-back rides, while running along the farm with Pocahontas' critters.

"The children seem to like him very much. Don't you think John... ."

"Believe me, I have thought of it... ."

While they rode the carriage to Alford Manor, Thomas spoke to John. "Is Richie like you were as a child?"

"He's not too far off, I can assure you. Richie found my old musket the other day and tried to shoot me. Fortunately, the gun wasn't loaded. He actually aimed fairly well for his age."

"Better than me?"

"You learned rather fast, but I told him he aimed better than someone I knew." Thomas punched him in the back playfully, knowing very well who he was referring to. -

Thomas was just as impressed when they reached the manor. He was even more surprised when someone answered the door.

"Richie, Annie. Tell me you didn't give your aunt and uncle much trouble."

"We behaved, we promise we did-ask uncle," pleaded Richie.

"I can assure you, they had a great time, and were on their best behavior," he told her.

"Auntie Alice, this is Thomas-a friend of Auntie Po and Uncle John," said Annie.

"'Tis a pleasure meeting you, Alice," he greeted her cordially.

Alice was speechless for a moment, before shaking his hand. "Please come in."

"You never told me your sister was pretty," whispered Thomas.

"You never asked."

"Auntie Alice, uncle gave me a compass-look-we traveled North to get here."

"Now, he'll never get lost again," joked John.

"Your hair is pretty Annie."

"Auntie Po put hair combs in my hair."

"Could you braid mine?"

"I don't see why not."

Richard and Francis entered the room. Richard spoke first. "Richie, I trust you were on your best behavior?"

"Yes father."

"Annie, where did you go today?" Francis asked.

"We went to Mablethorpe to have a picnic on the beach, then we went to London-"

"London?" Richard interrupted her. "You took my Richie to London?"

"Annie and I met Captain Newport aboard his ship," Richie announced proudly.

"You let a pirate near my son and niece?"

"He's not a pirate, father," Richie defended. He travels for the King. We sailed down the River Thames on his ship."

Annie spoke up, boldly. "He's not even that scary... ."

"Really? You were crying like a baby." Richard teased.

"I was not!"

"Was too!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Richie, please. Did he frighten you?" Asked Francis concerned.

"A little, but he's nice, really. He loves kids and has many."

"I'm certain," Richard interjected.

"Richard," John explained. "We walked around, visited some shops, and yes, I took them to the dock. I assure you-"

"You took them on an unstable vessel, with questionable characters and unruly sailors? 'Tis no place for a child."

"Richard, if my daughter went and returned safely, I trust John took care of your son."

"Sounds like they had a wonderful time," spoke Elizabeth who entered with Margaret.

"And who might you be, young man?" Margaret wanted to know.

"I'm Thomas. I've known John and Pocahontas for a few years now."

"Have you been on his voyages?" Alice's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Oh, actually, I met John when I started working for the Virginia Company."

"Supper should be finished shortly. Would you care to join us?" Elizabeth invited.

"Certainly, Madam. I've always wanted to meet John's family."

"Elizabeth, can I speak with you?" Richard and Elizabeth went into another reception. "What were you thinking, inviting a strange man into our home?"

"This 'strange man' is a good friend of your brother...and seems like a nice young man. The children seem to like him as well."

"They're children, Elizabeth: They like everyone."

"They didn't like William, Oliver, James, Henry...and they don't like Charles. Lizzie cries whenever he holds her, and even Mattie is afraid of him."

"Well, perhaps not everyone, but-"

"Give him a chance, Richard. At least one of Alice's brothers brought home a man she actually appears to be fond of."

Richard was fuming on the inside, but witheld his thoughts. He was used to having his way, until 'he' arrived. _He's already favoured by everyone-even my son._ "Well, let's not keep everyone waiting." -


	12. Chapter 12

12

There was a knock at the door. Charles entered the dining room, with a bouquet of red roses. "Good evening all." He handed the roses to Alice and gave her a kiss. Thomas winced. "For you, my love."

"Why Charles. I'm much obliged. I thought you were working late."

"'Twas not something I couldn't hold off for another day." It was then he noticed Thomas. "Oh, I see yet another new guest. Another lost relative?"

"Actually Charles, this is Thomas, John and Pocahontas' friend. Thomas, this is my beau, Charles." While they shook hands, they watched each other closely, as if attempting to mind read, while Alice arranged her flowers in a vase. Both men sat on either side of her.

"Thomas," Charles started. "How did you manage to befriend the legendary Captain Smith?"

"Well, when I prepared for my first voyage, as a younger lad, I saw him boarding a ship on a cannon. I found him very approachable, and helpful in teaching me the ways of a sailor. I'll never forget sailing toward Virginia during a huge storm. I was swept overboard by a wave. Had John not dived into the frigid waters, I would've been lost forever."

"How heroic," muttered Richard. Elizabeth kicked his foot from under the table.

"Uncle John is a hero," praised Richie.

"Now, Richie, I don't suggest attempting this without good reason and precautions," John warned. "My men pulled Thomas and I back on deck."

"But how did you meet Pocahontas?" Alice wanted to know.

"'Twas not as great of a story," he turned red as he looked at Pocahontas. "I was following John one evening, who had snuck out at camp. I caught him with her, and before I knew it, this Indian attacked him. 'Twas her betrothed. Fearing John's safety, I shot the man, but ended up killing him. To this day, I don't feel comfortable holding a gun."

"But you saved John's life," Alice noted. Charles could tell she was impressed, which annoyed him.

"Actually, John took the blame for the murder, and was sentenced to die, but Pocahontas pleaded with her father, the chief, to spare him."

"Auntie, I didn't know you were a hero, also." Annie was surprised.

"John was and still is the man I love. I didn't want him to die, not knowing I was betrothed to someone else. Unfortunately, Governor Ratcliffe didn't believe that my father truly freed him, and tried to shoot him, but John took the bullet himself. It took time, but while John was healing, I had forgiven Thomas, and we've been good friends ever since."

"And, you still live in Virginia?"

"Yes Sir, but my family is still in London. As a matter of fact, I came back to London to visit them for a while. My sister has grown so much. She was probably a little older than Richie when I first left. Pretty soon, she'll become a woman."

"I know that feeling all too well," Francis agreed.

"Thomas," Richard asked. "What do you do for a living?"

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself," commented Charles.

"I'm a settler and occasionally a sailor. I help construct houses in Jamestown and assist new people moving in."

"About how much does that afford you?" Asked Charles. Alice nudged him, finding the question unnecessary.

"Enough to pay for my home, necessities, and a few extras."

"You own a home? Splendid. I live in the home my father passed down to me-much like this one. I make a comfortable salary of two thousand pounds a year, excluding bonuses."

"How grand," Thomas mused sarcastically.

"Well, I think 'tis very responsible of you to purchase your own home, with your own resources," Alice chimed in. Charles was taken aback.

"Thank you."

Pocahontas and John looked at each other. "I hope this doesn't intrude on Thomas, but John and I have an announcement to make: We're expecting our first child." Cheers were heard. The woman asked several questions, regarding names, preferences, due date, and more.

"I wonder what he or she will look like," Richard whispered to Francis.

"What difference does it make? 'Twould be our future niece or nephew."

_We may have another one of "her kind" in the house, and more reason for "them" to visit more often._ He thought to himself. "You're taking this all surprisingly well."

"Get over yourself, Richard."

"I will not!" The entire table was silent. "I've tried to remain silent this entire time, pretending to be pleased with the recent events, but I am not."

"What is it with you, Richard?" John asked.

"Ever since you waltzed back in here you've been the beloved sheep, even to my own family, while I've been the goat. I refuse to be the low man in my own home. 'Twould have been better if you hadn't returned." As soon as he uttered those words, he regretted it, as the entire room gasped.

John stood up, calmly, and announced. "Well, thank you for supper, we'll be leaving shortly." He turned to Richard. "You'll be pleased to know I'll be leaving next month, for another voyage. I won't be a burden to you much longer."

Pocahontas was surprised. Richie and Annie seemed devastated. -

Before it was time to leave, Richie and Annie ran to John, hugging his legs as tightly as they could; eyes welling up with tears. "Uncle John please don't go," Pleaded Richie. " My birthday is next month. I want you to come."

"I must go, Richie. 'Tis the King's orders, but..." Feeling the wet tears on his breeches warmed his soul. "I'll be here for your birthday."

"You promise?" He looked up to him tearfully.

John squatted to his level. "I haven't made a promise I couldn't keep. Aunt Po and I will go back to London for a while, but we'll be back to visit." He wiped the tears from Richie and Annie's eyes which brought smiles to their faces, and gave them a group hug and kisses on their cheeks.

Alice gave Thomas a hug. "Nice meeting you, Thomas." He blushed.

Charles then announced his exit. "Well Alice, I'll be seeing you soon." He gave her a hug and a kiss, and gave Thomas a sly grin. "Pleasure meeting you, Thomas."

After the guests were gone, Richie glared at his father and ran up the stairs past him.

"Richie-"

"You hate him! Why do you hate Uncle John?"

"Richie I don't-"

"You do hate him! You said you don't want him here! Well, I don't want you-I want Uncle John to be my father! I hate you!"

The pain of Richie's words hit his father as soon as he shut the bedroom door on him. Elizabeth walked past him with a knowing look. She didn't need to tell him what he already knew... .-

"Are you angry at Richard?" Asked Thomas on the way home.

"He has a right to be angry at me, Thomas. I did walk out on my siblings."

"'Twas so long ago! The grudges upset the children."

"I know it does. I see it in Richie and Annie's faces."

Thomas wanted to cheer him up."You have a beautiful family."

"Are you referring to all of them, or primarily my sister?"

"Well, they're all wonderful." John laughed because he knew his intentions. "Though I shouldn't be surprised Alice is spoken for."

"I wouldn't say so. She seems quite fond of you." Thomas didn't answer, he was thinking hard about something. John patted him on the shoulder. "Chin up. Don't be afraid to pursue what you want." Then he added. "As much as we're amicable, as her brother, I must warn you to be a respectful gentleman if you wish to court my sister."

"I know very well what you're capable of, John. I wouldn't dare try anything."

"Good, because otherwise, I'll have to shoot you." He didn't know if John was only half-serious, but they both looked at each other and laughed.

Pocahontas, meanwhile, was silent the entire ride. -

After returning Thomas to London, the Smiths headed back to their flat to talk.

"Why haven't you told me?!"

"I haven't had the chance with all that had happened. I had forgotten that night with those women. After discovering you were with child, I knew it would upset you. We were occupied with the kids...I would have told you had I not mentioned it to Richard after all this was done."

"Where are you going?"

"To another part of the New World we're naming 'New England'."

"You're seriously considering this?"

"I have to. The King has ordered me."

"Fine...I'll go with you."

"You can't go. No women are allowed."

"And what now? I stay here, alone? What if you're not back in time?...What if you don't return?"

"Listen. 'twere my choice, I wouldn't be going anywhere. I want you with me, however possible." He put his hand to the side of her face, stroking her hair. He hated seeing the sadness, fear and distress in her dark eyes. "First things first. We must see a doctor, to see how far along you are, and tending to your health. Soon you'll need new clothes." He noticed her clothing was more snug than before. He predicted within another month or so the sash around her waist would be too tight. He went through a stack of letters, most of which were advertisements, and opened one important letter in particular.

"What is it?"

"'Tis a letter from my landlord-since I added you to the lease."

"What does it say?"

"He's now charging me twofold for rent, and he wants the extra amount for the past few months since we've been married." This was all too much for him. He was soon to be a father, and he wasn't sure how he'd make up the rent increase between now and the voyage. They may very well have to move. The farm could become his primary residence, but it was too far for commuting to the dock for his work travel. Could they afford to move to Jamestown? Would he have to sell the farm to afford it? Would he have enough left over to provide for his growing family?

"John, we'll make it past this. We've overcome worse, remember?"

"Not everything is so simple, Pocahontas." All those questions continued spinning in his brain.

This upset her more. "Am I not your wife-your other half? Or am I your trophy you boast of to your sailors and former lovers?"

"Pocahontas, you know you're more than that-"

"Then why can't you trust me as your companion?"

"'Tis not that I don't trust you, there's just so many issues..." _I don't wish to admit having_, making him feel less as the man he wanted to be for her, and their future child. He hated not having all the answers, feeling lost and somewhat powerless.

"Of course. I'm still an ignorant savage."

"Pocahontas-"

She shook her head. "I'm off to sleep." She slipped under the covers.

"Let's put this behind us for now." He began kissing her neck, but she nudged him aside, folded her arms, and turned to her other side.

"Goodnight, John."

"Well, if that's the night we'll have, Pleasant dreams." John said with a sense of dissatisfaction. He got in bed, while her back faced him, and blew out the light. After a period of restlessness, he decided he needed to clear his mind... . -


	13. Chapter 13

13

_"...I'll drink up my drink, and speak what I think, _

_Strong drink will make us speak truely,_

_We cannot be termed all drunkards confirmed, _

_So long as we are not unruly. _

_We'll drink and be civil, intending no evil. _

_If none be offended at me, _

_As I did before, so I'll add one more _

_And he that made two made three.(1)" _

John passed by The Pelican, where Captain William Parker and Captain Newport were carousing with a group of men. It wasn't much longer until they spotted their courageous comrade walking through the door.

"Parker! Newport!"

"Smith!" Exclaimed the brown-haired captain. "I was just wondering about you."

"'Sea Eyes!'" Newport looked surprised to see him. "I 'aven't seen you in 'ere much. We're congratulatin' Cap'n Parker's promotion to Vice-Adm'r'l. E'll acc'mpany me on the East India Company, after me last voyage to Jamestown."

"'Tis quite the honor," Smith congratulated, after he asked for an ale.

"I'm much obliged, Captain 'Blue Eyes'."

"Here, here." They clanked their tankards together. Smith guzzled down the ale and asked for another.

"I heard from Newport you have a wife, your longtime love."

Smith nodded. "And a little one on the way."

"You're not wasting any time, are you Smith?" Parker laughed.

"Well better now, that I can still run after 'em." He finished another ale, and ordered yet another.

"Perhaps you'll have a son to sail by your side someday, or a daughter you'll marry off to a young sailor."

"One step at a time, Parker."

"How's the Misses?" Asked Newport.

"She's in quite a mood tonight."

"Childbearin'll do that ... ." He chuckled. "All me wives taught me that," he tried to assure him. Newport guzzled down another lager as he continued his conversation. "'Onestly Smith, I ne'er thought you were the marryin' kind. But you've always 'ad a fancy for pretty lasses and 'em to you. I must say, I ne'er would've guess'd you, the 'savage slayer' would take fancy to a Injun... ." Newport continued. "'Though, as pretty as she is, I wouldn't pass the opportunity to entertain 'er meself." Parker looked appalled.

Smith arose angrily. "Newport! You-"

"Come now Smith! 'Twas not long ago you 'ated savages yerself." He playfully slapped his rear. Smith was less than amused. "Need I tell all the countless stories of the Injuns you've plundered an' murdered? 'Tis almost a shame that man with such fair features would be fatherin' savage children." He raised his tankard and opened his mouth as if starting a ballad. "'E'd kill himself an injun', or maybe two or three-"

No sooner had Newport reached the word "three" did he find himself sprawled on the floor from the blow, with blood dripping from his nose, he wiped his face with his sleeve, gradually getting up as if still in shock.

"What's come o'er you, jackal?!" Newport shouted, along with various curse words. "I only got but one 'and. All the rubbish I 'ave on you could've land'd you in the gallows long ago!"

"You know bloody well you'd be first in line with all your countless tales!"

Newport and Smith took shots at each other, with rowdy jeers of "Smith" and "Newport" in the background. At one point, Newport struck his weak point, but bearing the pain, he struck him again. After knocking over chairs, or tables in the process, he gained momentum, and the "Smith" jeers increased in his favor. Then, while Smith had him cornered, about to strike him again, Parker touched his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"That's enough Smith. He'll get the message. You've got more important things to worry about."

He came to his senses. What was he doing, beating up a drunk, bruising his body, when he had something better elsewhere? What was he even doing here? Loosening his grip, Newport landed on the ground. "Inasmuch as I could kill you now, 'twould not be worth my time."

Newport spat at him. "To 'ell with you Smith! I've mostly been like yer father for all these years on all me voyages. You were me friend, me bro'er ano'er son to me... .Ne'er forget yer feign'd death would be anything but, if 'twere not for me... . You 'eard me Smith? Smith!"

"Loud and clear!" He shot back his response. Smith was walking away at this point. Captain Parker was restraining Newport as he shouted out more obscenities at Smith.

He was ashamed at himself. Inasmuch as he went to the bar, while he never sought out a fight, if it occurred, he never cared what happened to him until now. He had grown accustomed to being single, or having relationships without commitment, convinced his seafaring adventures didn't appeal to the English women who wanted an aristocratic husband, or at least one with a more stable life. For several years, his fellow men often commented how he was too handsome to be so solitary, often hoping he would marry and have a son or two to marry their daughters, or even a daughter one of their own sons could marry themselves. And what if his future children were half-English? He had no desire of his own to have children, let alone consider a wife until he met _her_. No English woman he ever met looked like her, shared his enthusiasm like her, nor had her level of maturity at such a young age-let alone his age. He now had a wife he loved, who also loved him, and was carrying their child. He had to take better care of himself.

He realized Newport's criticisms were in-dwelling prejudices that even he shared at one point in time. He could only hope, he could one day see the light, or their friendship would be over. It was possibly already over, at this point. -

When he got back to his flat, Pocahontas was wide awake, glaring at him. "Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk to the pub. I wish I hadn't." He cringed, feeling a sharp pain in _that_ spot, and elsewhere, beginning to ache.

Pocahontas rushed to him. By opening his shirt, there were scratches and a few bruises. With a damp cloth, she cleaned them while he laid on the bed. "What happened?"

"I went for a walk to clear my mind. When I reached the pub, I sat with Newport until he was having a conversation regarding me that wasn't pleasant and not worth repeating. I fought with him, until I realized I was wasting my time. Between my landlord, our soon to be born child, and pressures from the King, 'twas too much."

"What pressures?"

"Pocahontas, you know the King wants me to travel to "New England." I wouldn't be able to bring you there, but I can't bear to leave you again." He stroked her hair, remembering the last time he left, and wasn't able to return. "If I fail, I'll lose my ship and be suspended from the Company. I don't know what else I'd do if I weren't a seafarer."

"John, Kurustuwes nir-listen to me: No matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever. It had meaning then, it has meaning it now, and it'll still hold a lot of meaning tomorrow."

"And no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you forever." He placed his hand on her belly, feeling the new life growing inside her. "We must be the luckiest couple England. Our child will be beautiful no matter what, given the parents are."

He'd make this work, somehow. If it required giving her more, while him getting by with less to make up the cost, so be it. For him, it was worthwhile. -

Early the next morning, the Smiths were surprised when one of the King's soldiers had orders for John to meet with the King immediately for an "urgent matter." Making haste to Theobalds Palace, the captain could only imagine what the matter concerned... .

* * *

1) A Health to All Good Fellowes/ The Good Companion's Arithmaticke ; From Roxburghe Ballads " to the tune of " To drive the cold winter away." (Attributed to Martin Parker, circa 1560)


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Captain John Smith, noble servant. I have called you here for an important matter. It has been brought to my attention that Captain Newport, was involved in rambunctious activity yesternight, resulting in conditions requiring immediate medical attention."

Smith winced. "What is the extent, your highness?"

"Nasal and wrist fractures; as well as a blackened eye, the latter which would be the least concern. I am not aware of the details as they have not been disclosed by Newport, or Captain Parker, who was present; although participation in drunken revelry, is typical of Newport. I have doubts he can recall such an event clearly, even while sober." King James rolled his eyes, recalling such previous events. Even Smith had to agree with the King on this one, though he feared if the King found out what he already knew.

"You men are chosen as representatives of my Kingdom. I expect you to conduct yourselves with sensible decorum and integrity at all times. Such behavior is a mockery not only to myself but also the entire Kingdom. I refuse to be mocked-"

"Ahem-my sincerest apologies your highness. I needed to clear my throat." If the King had any idea what occurred among the crew, on and below deck... .

The King continued. "I will pardon this foolishness, but I assure you this is the last time." Smith sighed, somewhat relieved. "As you can imagine, his surgeries will delay his voyage to Jamestown next month. Captain Parker has another assignment. Captain Pierce will not be back in London in time. I am expecting you to take on his responsibility in addition to the one I have already given you. This will undoubtedly push your previous voyage until early next year, though I trust you'll manage. I will award you a pension in advance for the short notice, and appreciate you stepping in on his behalf."

"Thank you kindly your highness." -

Smith left the Palace with a mix of happiness and regret. Certainly he made more jabs at Newport than he could recall, but had he done that much damage to his comrade? He never thought twice about knocking down tribesmen on his previous journeys, but his mentor from youth? Nevertheless, John couldn't ride home fast enough.

He picked up his wife and twirled her around the room. "Pocahontas I have excellent news-well some." He had some regrets regarding Newport. "The King has charged me to take Newport's assignment to Jamestown next month, which means we can go see your father and people. And, he gave me an advance which we can use to pay off the landlord."

"That's wonderful!"

"But," setting her down. "After the holiday season, I'll be setting out to New England the beginning of next year."

"Well, at least we'll have that time together."

"And, I have some concerns for Newport's condition."

"How bad is he?"

"A fractured nose and wrist with a black eye. I intend to visit, though I wonder if he'll even want to see me."

"You two have been close for so many years. Surely a misunderstanding cannot come between you for long."

"Time will tell."

He thought for a moment. They had an unusual tendency to nearly loathe each other one moment, shouting at each other from across the deck, only to laugh it off, having an ale or lager afterward. Such was the case for these two particularly headstrong men-so alike despite the two decade age difference. So close, they not only smoked from the same pipe (which they both gave up several years ago), slapped each other's rears and thought nothing more of it, that even the men would joke about them being a pair; though all the men knew themselves that line was never crossed and never would. Still, none of their previous quarrels ever escalated to this degree. -

Smith found out from Captain Parker of Newport's whereabouts, and headed off to visit him at St. Bartholomew's Hospital.

"Good afternoon Madam." He spoke to a nurse. "I'm looking for Captain Christopher Newport."

"Your name and relationship Sir?"

"John Smith. I'm a longtime friend of his."

"I'm afraid he won't be seen by anyone apart from his immediate family. But I'll be certain to tell him you stopped by."

"I'd greatly appreciate that."

After Smith had left, the nurse visited Newport's room. "Was that Smith?"

"Yes Sir. He wished to see you. But you are aware of the conditions, as he is not kinship."

He cursed at his nurse. Kinship or not, he had a thing or two on his mind to say to that man... . -

The next few weeks were busy for Mr. And Mrs. Smith, between the doctor's visits shopping for maternity clothing and baby items, and planning for the move. Pocahontas was already a month along, and would be two months along by the time they set sail. While the doctor didn't recommend the travel, with persistence, the Smith's arranged for a traveling doctor for their voyage. -

The Smiths traveled back to the Alford Manor in time for Richie's birthday. While the five-year-old received many gifts, including toys, a horse, and puppy, his favorite gifts were from John and Pocahontas.

"A helmet? Just like yours, Uncle John?"

"This one is just your size. I had the blacksmith make it a little larger, for you to grow into."

"I like the throw, Auntie Po."

"I thought 'twould keep you warm this coming winter."

He hugged each of them in gratitude. As he hugged John, he whispered, "I'll miss you Uncle John-and Auntie Po. Please come back."

"We'll be back."

Richard, watching, added. "Yes 'tis unfortunate you're leaving so soon."

John looked at him in surprise, then said. "Well, Pocahontas and I must be going. We still have much packing to do." -

The Smiths closed up the cottage, and their London flat, and gave their goodbyes to their neighbors, including Mrs. Porter. At this point she was getting visits by another older gentleman, who kept her company. -

On that day, at the dock, while John had assembled his crew, and he as well as Pocahontas and the critters were preparing to leave, Ben and Lon caught up to him.

"We heard about your fall out with Newport last month at the Prospect," Lon started. "The man himself is still too ashamed to see anyone in his condition. What a wanker he must've been."

"I'm certain the ol' bugger prolly deserved it," Ben laughed. "Ne'er mind him, Smith." He patted him on the shoulder. "We know Ol' Newport gets carried away with his drinking' and prolly spoke some rubbish. Hopefully you knocked some sense into that thick skull of his."

They laughed over it, but Smith couldn't join them. Secretly he thought. _Well, if 'twere not for me, he'd be in my place now_. He even wondered why no charges were pressed against him yet, and if they would be... .

"Richie and Annie would have loved to come," Pocahontas commented, breaking his thoughts.

"I know they would." He regretted leaving them.

Thomas came aboard. "Mind if I bring a friend?" Alice accompanied him.

"Be cautious-'tis precious cargo," John joked.

Pocahontas and John were surprised to see more familiar faces. Richie and Annie ran to them as soon as they saw them.

"Richie, Annie, what are you doing here?" Pocahontas asked.

"We're going with you," said Annie.

"I wanted to see the new world with Uncle John," said Richie. "Father and Uncle Francis decided to come, too. Even mum and Auntie Margaret are here, with Lizzie and Mattie."

Richard approached John. "The children, Richie and Annie especially, were distraught when you left. I thought Richie especially would appreciate his first voyage with his uncle."

"I appreciate that," John patted him on the shoulder. He hoisted Richie over his shoulders and told him, "I'll let you turn the steering wheel." The little boy was thrilled.

They remained steady on the course until Jamestown. -


	15. Chapter 15

15

It was late in the year, when they reached Jamestown. Winter hadn't yet begun, but the reds, yellows, and oranges had fallen. It was only a matter of time before fallen leaves would become fallen snow.

"'Tis beautiful, just as you told me 'twould be," Alice said to Thomas.

"I thought you might like it."

"You can show Alice and the family around Jamestown. Pocahontas and I will be meeting her father." Pocahontas' bump was noticeable at this point, so they treaded carefully. -

Powhatan held his arms out wide when he saw them, hugging each of them. "Wingapo, Nuntanuhs-daughter," noticing she had a belly, added, "Am I soon to be a grandfather?" She nodded. "Wingapo, John, Numat-(younger) brother. Now, I will call you a new name, Nantaquoud."

"I'm honored Sir."

Nakoma rushed to meet her friend. "Pocahontas you're back, and...with child," noticing her size. "Congratulations," she whispered to Nantaquoud.

"Thank you, Nakoma," he told her.

"We can still hug, Nakoma," Pocahontas said.

"What about dancing? Have you forgotten?" Her friend joked.

"Of course not."

While Pocahontas redressed in native attire, Nantaquoud was also dressed in tribal paint and clothing for the occasion. He always wondered what it would be like, living among her people. Surprisingly, he felt quite natural, even without his tunic and breeches. He was taking it all in, and enjoying himself, despite being the only pale one in the group.

"Pocahontas and my brother Nantaquoud have returned safely." Powhatan announced. "Tonight, we'll feast in their honor."And a feast it was: An abundance of corn, fish, deer, rabbit, fruit, nuts, and grain, with lively music to beating drums.

Even while visibly pregnant, Pocahontas could keep up with the rest of them. At one point, while Nantaquoud watched curiously, Pocahontas pulled him close to her. "Pyas-Come here, you're one of us, now." He caught on rather quickly. -

When the festivities died down, the two snuck off to see Grandmother Willow.

"Good evening my Pocahontas; and John Smith, or Nantaquoud. I knew you were still alive and well. I see as the fighting has stopped, you two are still together."

"Thank you Grandmother Willow."

"Yes, Grandmother Willow, it hasn't been easy, but I stayed on my path."

"...And you'll soon have a child of your own. I have no doubt he'll be as free spirited and attractive as both his parents are."

"Wait, you mentioned 'he'?" Pocahontas inquired.

"Oh yes. When your mother carried you, some of her beauty was carried over to you. You have maintained your beauty well."

"Indeed she has." Nantaquoud admired his wife's radiance. "But I have no doubt she'll still be radiant, even while having a girl."

"Indeed she will." They spoke with her a little longer, before returning to the village.-

Powhatan was eagerly awaiting them. "Now that you two are home, we have much to talk about." He led them to his longhouse. "I have received your letter, and am pleased you restored peace between the settlers and our people, and have found each other again."

"How did you get the letter?" Pocahontas asked him.

"John Rolfe delivered it and read it to me."

How quickly she had forgotten him. _He knows now,_ she thought.

"Now, what are your plans now that you are back?"

"Actually, father, I quite enjoy London, and John and I were considering whether or not we should stay."

"I still have my duties to the King, which requires me to travel from time to time, hopefully, not much longer."

"I see, so you will not live among our people, or stay in Virginia."

"We haven't finalized our decision as of yet, Powhatan," John reassured him. "We're considering all our options."

"Very well, I'd like to know soon what you've decided."

As they left the longhouse, They went into Pocahontas' wigwam to talk. "Your father seems disappointed."

"I know. I missed him and this place very much...but I love your homeland."

"And I have come to appreciate yours. I think our son should grow up knowing both cultures. I'm hoping I can pass down my estate as my father passed it on to me."

They had decided living in Jamestown most of the year-at least, for now-would be the best compromise. They would be close enough to the village, and still be exposed to English culture. By living on the port, they could always visit and be accessible to England from time to time. Perhaps, when their son was school age, they could return to England on a more permanent basis.

In the meantime, John made the most of the short time he would have in Virginia with his wife and father, before having to set sail again.

Early the next year, John and his crew began preparing to leave. "I still want to go with you."

"Pocahontas, you know 'tis not safe in your condition. You're nearing seven months. I'd rather know your safe here with your father, Alice, Nakoma, and her husband. If 'twas my choice, I'd stay. You know I'd rather be here with you, especially at this time." He held her with one hand, and rubbed her stomach with the other.

"Kuwumáras-I love you," she said, as they exchanged goodbye kisses.

"And Kuwumáras, too."

John told Pocahontas he expected to be back within two months. Alice and John's sister-in-laws agreed to look after Pocahontas, while Ben, Lon, and Thomas accompanied John on the journey with the rest of the crew. The rest of the Smiths settled in Jamestown for a while. When Pocahontas watched the anchor rise, the wind blew colorful leaves from her to John's vessel.

Smith and his crew made it to what he would call "Maine." The shoreline was much rockier, and the climate much colder than Virginia. While, it certainly snowed in Virginia, certainly not this much. There was already a foot of snow on the ground, with more to follow, it appeared. It would be impossible to settle this time of the year. He would have to inform King James how far they had gotten. Perhaps he'd grant them another voyage if he saw they made as much progress as they could given the surrounding factors.

Dark clouds loomed overhead. John licked his index finger and held it out. The cold, windy breeze blew his gold locks ferociously. It was only a matter of time before another major storm would arrive. He had braced terrible storms before, but somehow, he anticipated this one would be worse than his first voyage to Virginia. The thought of Pocahontas delivering, and seeing his soon-to-be-born son, was fresh on his mind. "The wind 'tis picking up faster than I expected. 'Tis best we turn back." They packed up the ship. He turned the wheel southward, toward Virginia.

Nearly two months later, a ship arrived in Jamestown.

"A ship has arrived, Pocahontas," Alice noticed. I wonder where it came from?"

"Perhaps you can go look." She anticipated it was John.

"I'll stay with Pocahontas," Nakoma offered, who was visiting at the time. It was Newport with his family and a new group of settlers."'Ave you seen Smith?"

"John went with Thomas and friends on a voyage to New England."

"A terrible storm was startin' to 'brew shortly 'fore I arriv'd. 'Tis likely 'ead'd their way, "'Ow long ago did 'e leave?"

"Almost two months, but John is expected to be back soon. I hope John and Thomas aren't in any danger." Alice bit her lips nervously.

Newport mastered enough storms in his lifetime to know they would likely be in danger if they didn't turn back soon. But not wanting to frighten her, he said, "'Tis still early. I'll go lookin' for 'em."

In due time, the winds became fierce, and the water turbulent, moreso than they remembered on his way to Virginia.

"Reef the topsails," John shouted. _We've got to find land_. While John intended to stay close to shore, the fierce wind veered them off course, and it was difficult even for him to see beyond the black, cloudy sky.

"Watch out!" John shouted again. The ship had struck a rock. It was only a matter of time before the ship would sink; and already it was sinking fast.

"Abandon ship!" The captain commanded. In groups the men assembled into rowboats, and the boats were lowered into the water, one by one.

"This final rowboat boat 'tis only capable of holding but three men," John heard Lon say.

He paused, knowing excess weight would likely cause it to sink; surely leading to the end of them all. Grave sadness came over him. He thought of her, his family, and the decreasing likelihood of ever seeing them again, let alone even witnessing his child's birth at all. Finally, knowing time was of the essence, he replied, "You men go forth, I'll stay behind."

"But John, Pocahontas' water will be breaking soon. Wouldn't you rather live to see your wife and child?" Thomas was concerned.

_Of course I would_, he wanted to say, but only thought to himself. _But 'tis my own doing they're out here in the first place. Someone has to make the sacrifice._ Instead, he tried being noble. "A good captain always stays with his ship."

"We'll make it work for all of us, Smith, if we all move quickly," Ben assured him.

"You all go first." One by one, they all got in the boat, but when it was John's turn, he lowered the boat into the water instead of climbing aboard.

"Smith! What're you doing?" Ben was appalled.

"Thomas, tell Pocahontas I love her. Take care of my sister. And tell my family and father-in-law I'll miss them dearly. You've all been good friends to me."

"Smith!" Lon shouted.

"John, no!" Thomas exclaimed.

But the waves tossed the boat away from the vessel, while the ship began shattering to pieces. -


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Smith's as stubborn as a mule," Ben mused.

"We have to find him."

"But how, Thomas?" Asked Lon.

"The ship 'tis already washed away."

"Thomas!" The Scotsman and Englishman shouted simultaneously.

Thomas tied a rope around him, and dove in. _He did the same for me._ He had spotted a dark shape, washed up on a rock.

"Thomas? What-"

"I can't leave you out here, alone. No good soldier leaves a man behind."

Eventually seeing they were on solid ground, he then screamed, "Land ho!"

Ben and Lon were rowing ferociously toward Thomas, who handed them the other end of the rope as they approached. They pulled each other to shore safely. The other boats gradually reached land. Wrapping a warm blanket around Thomas and John, it wasn't long until they noticed another ship was approaching on the horizon. -

When Newport's ship pulled back into Jamestown, the crew was met with several happy faces. Alice knocked Thomas down while running to greet him.

"You're all well?" John asked the kids.

"We're glad you're safe," said Richie.

"Auntie Po is doing well, but she's as fat as a cow," Annie said.

"Then I arrived on time," said John thoughtfully. He turned to Thomas. "Thank you for coming back for me Thomas. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you."

"You saved my life, and took responsibility for my actions. ''Twas high time I saved you." Turning to Alice, and giving her a kiss, he walked from the port telling her the story.

Lastly, he turned to Newport. "I didn't expect you to find me after that night, but I'm much obliged."

He gestured as if it were no problem. "The nurse at Bart's 'Ospital told me you came. I told 'er you were me adopted son, and she shouldn't 'ave sent you away. After I 'ealed I found out the King gave you me assignment. So I took me family to Bermuda, and brought some more settlers with me. After this, 'tis straight to the East Indies."

The black eye was long gone. His nose and wrist had completely healed now. "I was a drunken fool the oth'r night. I was so angry afterward, I punch'd a wall, 'urtin' me wrist. That blow you deliver'd went straight from me nose to me brain. We'll pretend it ne'er occurred."

John patted him in agreement. He felt better about the wrist injury knowing it wasn't his doing.

"By the way," Newport added. "Looks like you'll be needin' a new ship. Take good care of 'er, now." He flipped his head back toward his vessel.

"You mean?" He nodded. "I can't thank you enough."

"She's all yers. Cap'n Parker is on 'is way o'er to see you now, and will be travellin' with me and the rest of our families. Just keep out of trouble Smith. I can't believe aft'r all these years I'm still bailin' you out."

"I could say the same about you." They both snickered, knowing full well they were both right.

Now there was someone else he wished to see. Newport read his mind. "Let's see to that wife of yers." After patting his rear this time Smith gave him that look, and laughed with him. -

Pocahontas could hardly get out of bed now. When she saw John, she barely made it halfway. Bending on his knees to the bed level, he asked her, "Don't you remember, you were once in my position, and I was in yours?" Their kiss this time, was still the same, but with a more pleasant outcome. -

Pocahontas' delivery came sooner than they knew. Nakoma, Elizabeth, Margaret, and Alice assisted her through, while John and the men waited outside. After they heard the first cry, John was the first to be called in by Nakoma. Seeing his son for the first time brought tears to his eyes, thankful he had survived to see this moment. His as ebony as his mothers; his eyes a deep blue; his ears hinted he would be a shade or two darker than him, but lighter than Pocahontas. He kissed the boy's lips, which resembled his own, and toyed with the fingers he anticipated would one day be as brawny as his, before handing him to his mother.

"What shall we name him?"

It didn't take him much thought. "I quite like the name Thomas... ."

As the days passed, Pocahontas and John had quite a few visitors, from Powhatan himself, to Ben, Lon, Captain Pierce, Captain Parker, Thomas and Alice, Nakoma and her husband, Smiths brothers and their families and others including another in particular... .

"Captain Smith, good fellow, I see you're a father?"

Smith nodded to the guest. "A chip off the old block isn't he?"

"Indeed, he's shares a grand resemblance to his father...he's a handsome lad, a restless soul...and has the free-spiritedness of his mother. Congratulations."

"I'm much obliged to you, Sir." Then pausing, he added, half-teasing. "You consider me 'handsome', Mr. Rolfe?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Smith." He held the hand of his other guest on his way out. "Jane and I will soon be married in a few months, on my tobacco plantation. I hope you all will be able to attend."

"We'll be looking forward to attending," Pocahontas answered him.

Richard peaked his head in. "John, may I have a word with you?" He followed his brother outside. "Francis and I had some housekeeping done before we arrived, and we found an old pile of letters in the cellar."

"And you read them?"

"Every last one. I apologize that we had no idea you had tried to keep in contact with us. Our stepfather must have hid them."

"I never trusted the man."

"Neither did I." His brother's response surprised John. "But I suppose, I felt 'twas my duty to set an example for Francis and Alice."

John put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "And I'm sorrowful for putting that burden on your shoulders by leaving."

"John, I actually envied you, because you had the audacity to leave. You got that from our mother." They thought of her fondly. "And apart from that, by becoming who you are, you've become a good role model for Richie, as well as my new nephew."

John was honored by that. After another hug, the two brothers finally made peace. -

Thomas Pepsicanough Smith would be the boy's full name. He was baptized after his mother, who would now sometimes go by the name Rebecca. The following year, Rebecca gave birth to a girl with blonde hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes and her lips, they named Rebecca Matoaka Smith. The Smiths would have two more children over the next couple years: Margaret "Maggie" Pocahontas Smith and John "Jack" Powhatan Smith, both with brown hair, tanned skin, and grey eyes.

Thomas and Alice were married the following year after Rebecca Matoaka's birth. Alice became pregnant around the same time her mother was expecting Maggie. Alice gave birth to a twins: a boy and a girl, with reddish brown hair and brown eyes, named Michael and Jane.

The Smiths returned to England once Thomas approached school age. John, eventually took time off from seafaring, and began writing about his expeditions while back on the family farm; which was restored with the cows, horses, chickens and other animals as it once had.


End file.
